Juega… juega a que alguna vez me dijiste papá
by miel-tonks
Summary: Juguemos a ¿qué hubiese pasado sí? Sí Lily y James se hubiesen separado aun siendo jóvenes, sí ella hubiese descubierto poco después que estaba embarazada y sabiendo de la profecía, hubiese decidido mantener la existencia de Harry como un secreto a James. Harry entonces hubiese crecido creyendo que era Evans, que no tenía padre, hasta que James lo descubre.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y la historia en sí, son todos de JK Rowling.**

**Notas de autor: Universo totalmente alterno, con futuras menciones de negligencia y abuso físico. James Potter y Sirius Black vivos, Lily muerta. Remus Lupin vivo, Tonks muerta, Teddy también vivo. Básicamente se trata de un: ¿Qué hubiese pasado sí? Sí Lily y James se hubiesen separado aun siendo jóvenes, sí ella hubiese descubierto poco después que estaba embarazada y sabiendo de la profecía, hubiese decidido mantener la existencia de Harry como un secreto a James. Harry entonces hubiese crecido creyendo que era sólo Evans, hasta que James regresa, muchos años después y descubre que ha vivido en una mentira toda su vida. Pues bien, este es el resultado: **

**Capitulo uno. **

James no lo cree aún, tiene que ser imposible, se dice, una gran broma cruel de aquellas que te hacen reír a carcajadas pero que se sienten como un golpe en el estómago y estas feliz de que terminen. Porque James Potter sólo quiere que termine, le duele todo: el corazón, los recuerdos, las extremidades, la vida.

Se fue hace mucho tiempo, sabe eso, dejó el mundo mágico de Londres atrás y corrió con el corazón herido hacia el nuevo continente, buscaba un escape, necesitaba curarse y para ello tenía que alejarse de todo lo que dolía: la antigua casa de sus padres, el árbol de manzanos que se secó y jamás volvió a renacer, Hogwarts con sus pasillos y sus historias, la luna llena que observaba con melancolía desde su ventana y más aún, la cabellera pelirroja que tanto le volvía loco.

Quiso irse en parte porque no podía más, en parte porque se había rendido. Del Gryffindor osado y fuerte que no se dejaba vencer por nada había quedado poco y para cuando había llegado a los veinte, no había querido luchar más, lo había hecho toda su vida, estaba harto.

Así que lo hizo, no se arrepintió al momento, tampoco lo hizo después del primer mes, pero al medio año pensó el volver… lo detuvo el pánico, no quería observar que todo estaba distinto y decidió quedarse. Volvió a pensar en regresar al año y medio, hizo sus maletas y trató de armarse de valor, pero entonces no pudo.

Y se sintió frustrado, abrumado, estúpido. Olvidó por un momento todo lo que era y patético pateó la maleta más cercana, que se abrió con un estrepito haciendo que sus pertenencias se regaran por el piso de madera; por un momento observó el desastre, por un momento se sintió fuera de sí y se preguntó quién diablos era, porque del James Potter de la escuela ya no quedaba mucho, no podía fingir que tenía suficiente valor para regresar, no podía hacerlo.

Así que recogió sus cosas, acomodándolas con cierta parsimonia y canceló el viaje. La idea de regresar se presentó otras tantas veces, a veces tan fuerte que le quemaba la sangre, otras volátil que deliraba todos sus sentidos.

Pero siempre ilusorias, jamás hizo nada más que armar maletas.

Sin embargo, llega un punto en la historia en el que te sientes diferente, en el que despiertas con cierto nudo en la garganta y te observas al espejo, has cambiado, te has vuelto viejo y te preguntas, ¿cómo estará ella?

Eso fue lo que le paso a James. El James que ahora sostiene una copa de champagne con su mano derecha y observa aún con lágrimas en los ojos a Sirius, quien hace lo propio para emborracharse.

E inevitablemente (porque es necesario que así suceda) recuerda aquel día, hace poco más de diez años, cuando aún era volátil, cuando aún pudo cambiar la historia:

Hacía un calor del demonio, tanto así que James había terminado por quitarse la camisa mientras paseaba de esquina a esquina con la mirada llena de recelo y los músculos tensos… era la cuarta vez… ¡la cuarta vez en la semana que terminaba peleando con Lily!

Lo que no se diferenciaba mucho de la semana pasado o de la anterior a esa, porque últimamente él y Lily peleaban a cada segundo, la mayoría de las veces por cosas sin importancia. Era un círculo vicioso que le estaba matando lentamente.

Aun la amaba, sí, la amaba tanto como el primer día, ella lo hechizaba, lo acorralaba, lo angustiaba, jugaba con él, lo mantenía tan al borde del abismo que a veces sentía que el aire le faltaba con tan solo mirarla.

Estaba pues, totalmente enamorado; pero era joven, muy joven y volátil al igual que ella. Ambos se habían casado con la idea de ser felices toda la vida, con la idea de tener una familia y despertar a un lado del otro cada mañana, pero no contaron con que tendrían que luchar en una guerra, con su carácter tan poco maleable, con sus mañas y sus celos.

Se buscaban con la misma necesidad con la que se repelían, se besaban con la misma intensidad con la que se gritaban y hacían el amor con la furia y la dulzura que a veces se mezclaba en las miradas.

Pelea tras pelea, días tras días, hora tras hora; James estaba más seguro que no había mujer más perfecta que Lily, pero que ella además de ser un ángel, también era su demonio. No sabía si aquello era el paraíso, o con qué frecuencia se convertía en el mismísimo infierno; pero estaba seguro que cada paso que daba lo llevaba a un camino menos placentero.

Y así como ocurren las grandes cosas, el pensamiento le llegó de la nada junto con las últimas palabras que Lily le escupió antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

—_¡Por mí puedes irte al demonio, James Potter! _

No era la primera vez que Lily le gritaba aquello, ni siquiera dolía tanto como las primeras veces, pero de esa manera pudo darse cuenta de lo indiferente que se estaba volviendo a las necedades de Lily, de su pelirroja. Y sin ser consiente, porque aquellas no se piensan, corrió por las escaleras y llegó justo frente a la puerta que daba al dormitorio del matrimonio.

Tocó, dos veces, la primera con fuerza, la segunda apenas haciendo ruido. Como era de esperar, no recibió respuesta, pero tampoco se rindió, llamó a Lily con voz dulce pero fuerte, ella no contestó.

Lo hizo tres veces más, alternando su bonito nombre con frases llenas de amor, necesitaba verla y esperanzando esperaba que ella le permitiera el acceso. Por suerte, Lily que ya había tenido suficiente como para pensar las cosas, abrió la puerta levemente cuando el silencio la invadió y observó con cierta curiosidad (y las mejillas ruborizadas) a su esposo, quien sin camisa le pareció mucho más apuesto.

—¿Puedo entrar, Lily-flor?—ella se estremeció ante el apodo, James no la llamaba así desde Hogwarts, y le dejó pasar evitando mirarle, después cruzó los brazos y dejó que el aire expandiera sus pulmones. James caminó un poco por la habitación, moviéndose hasta la ventana y regresando después a la cama, al final decidió que lo mejor sería estar frente a Lily, que no se había movido del centro de la habitación.

La observó así, con la cara llena de pecas e inocencia pero con el cuerpo de mujer que tanto le gustaba y tragó en seco porque lo que le iba a preguntar sería doloroso. Pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir, al final optó por tantear el terreno.

—¿Lils?—ella levantó levemente los ojos para conectar su mirada verde con la avellana de su esposo—. Te amo.

La fuerza de aquella declaración inundo el ambiente de cierto aire melancólico que se volvió más pesado mientras los segundos pasaban y James se hundía más en el bulevar de los sueños rotos, normalmente en ese punto, Lily se acercaba a él, acariciaba su barbilla y le decía lo mucho que también lo amaba.

Eso ahora parecía lejano, como si fuese otra realidad; porque la mujer que tenía frente a sí no respondió de manera recíproca y como si fuese alguna suerte de mal augurio, Lily dio un paso atrás.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No me pasa nada, estoy cansada—susurró con cierta tristeza en la voz, James se estremeció. Tenía dos opciones, fingir que aquello no había dolido y dejar de ella tuviese tiempo a solas o continuar y ver cómo terminaría aquello. La respuesta salió de su boca antes de pensarla mucho.

—Lo siento por eso, sé que peleamos mucho últimamente, pero no quiero que pienses que te he dejado de querer ni un poquito—Lily volvió a estremecerse.

—A veces… a veces ya no sé si nos queremos igual, a veces pienso que ya nos queremos menos—aquello dolió como el inferno, quemó en su alma y sintió que se atragantaba, sin embargo, lo sintió tan real que no fue capaz de contradecirla.

—Yo… no sé, Lily.

—Éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos y teníamos muchos sueños, ¿Cuántos de ellos has cumplido, James?

—Muy pocos, debo serte sincero—Lily respiró con fuerza.

—¿Eres feliz a mí lado?

—Por supuesto—dijo al instante—, aunque lo creas imposible, aún sigo pensando que los mejores momentos de mi vida han sido a tu lado. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Lo mismo puedo decir—susurró la pelirroja, ciertamente incomoda—, eres todo lo que pensaba, pero también mucho de lo que no tenía previsto, a veces detesto tus formas y a veces me vuelven loca tus defectos.

—Lo siento, Lily.

—No quiero que lo sientas, no tienes más culpa que yo—James que hasta el momento se había sentido tan mal mentalmente, suspiró con fuerza.

—Podemos… podemos intentar no pelear.

—Ya lo hemos hecho, sabes que no funciona, nada funciona—aquella respuesta hizo enojar al azabache.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Piensas acaso que esto ya no tiene futuro?—escupió molesto, ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche.

—Yo nunca dije eso, pero si sostengo que no podemos dejar de reñirnos, es parte de lo que somos.

—¿Parte de lo somos? Perdóname, pero no pienso que sea bueno—ambos comenzaban a enfadarse y aquello se sentía muy diferente a otras veces, podían vaticinar lo diferente que todo terminaría, y daba miedo, pero no estaban dispuestos a detenerse.

—Por favor, James; ese eres tú, el famoso arrogante que buscaba pelearse a cada paso, no me vengas ahora con que eres diferente—James soltó una gruñido.

—Odio que me reproches lo que fui en la escuela, siempre lo haces y resultas odiosa, ya no soy así, ¿no puedes simplemente olvidarlo?

—No, no puedo. En aquella época eras tan idiota, tan poco juicioso… y heriste a muchas personas, no me pidas que te trate como si hubieses sido una persona llena de virtudes, porque no lo fuiste.

— ¡Sé que no fui la mejor persona! Pero cambié Lily, a veces eso sucede, tal vez deberías probarlo y dejar de fingir que eres la perfección el persona—la pelirroja descruzó los brazos y le apunto con el dedo índice.

—¿Me llamaste inmadura? Estas tan equivocado, ¿de verdad piensas que me creo perfecta? ¡No es mi culpa nada de lo que tenga que ver con tu pasado!

—¡Sin embargo, me lo recalcas a cada segundo!

—¡No es como si mintiera!

—¡No, no lo haces! Pero pensé, de verdad lo hice, que cuando aceptaste salir conmigo era porque me habías perdonado por todo—ella respiró con fuerza.

—No soy un ser omnipotente que debe perdonar a todo aquel que pise la tierra, yo también me equivoco—dijo más calmada, James sin embargo, sintió aquello como una buena bofetada.

—Eso es justamente lo que odio, Lily, tu juiciosa moralidad que a veces está tan llena de doble sentido—ella dio un paso atrás, claramente lastimada.

—¿Cómo has dicho?—cuestionó sin recibir respuesta y lastimada le dio la espalda—. Estoy harta, James—su voz sonó tan llena de cruel verdad que James también dio un paso atrás, consternado.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero continuar peleando, no aquí y no ahora. Tal vez sería mejor que sólo salieras y ambos nos tranquilicemos un poco.

James se mantuvo inerte, podía asentir y salir, podía hacerlo y resultaría tan fácil que ni siquiera debería pensarlo mucho, pero de hacerlo, significaba que en unos días volverían a pelear, porque así era siempre. Ambos se alejaban, se tranquilizaban, volvían a verse sin ser capaces de gritarse, se pedían perdón y dejaban todo al olvido hasta la próxima pelea, que siempre llegaba con su inminente dolor.

—No quiero—Lily se dio la vuelta para observarlo, sorprendida—. No me voy porque estoy harto de escapar, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿puedes visualizar un futuro conmigo, un futuro más lejano que la semana que viene?

Lily tardó en contestar, demasiado sorprendía como para decir nada, al final bajó la vista y James no necesitó más respuesta que esa.

La respuesta era un No rotundo y aquello quemó por dentro.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, yo también estoy cansado—Lily asintió.

—Es sólo que peleamos tanto, James. Que a veces ya no lo siento extraño, se ha vuelto parte de la rutina y estoy aterrada que nos acostumbremos a estar así.

James le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces, Lily?—ella se mordió ligeramente el labio y cambio el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—Aún te amo.

—A veces no resulta ser suficiente—se sorprendió diciéndole a su esposa, en cuestión de segundos había madurado.

—Ya lo sé, aunque me gustaría. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—No lo sé, Lily.

Ambos compartieron un silencio absorbente y doloroso.

—Tal vez… tal vez…—murmuró ella con un hilo de voz—, tal vez deberíamos estar solos por un tiempo.

James esperaba aquella respuesta, pero aun así dolió mucho y no pudo evitar buscar fallas en aquella oración.

—¿Te refieres a separarnos?—Lily asintió con un suspiro.

—No digo que sea para siempre, somos aún muy jóvenes y sé con total seguridad que jamás me enamoraría de alguien más como lo estoy de ti.

—Podría suceder cualquier cosa, Lily, si ambos decidimos hacerlo—ella asintió.

—Lo sé y no voy a pedirte condiciones ni a ponerte fechas. Puedes irte el tiempo que pienses que sea necesario, aún seguiremos casados; y tal vez en algún momento cuando ambos hayamos curado todas las heridas que no hemos infringido, podamos volver a hablar.

Él no pudo evitar estremecerse, era lo mejor, sí, pero aun así no podía evitar temer por las implicaciones.

—Somos ya adultos James, y sabemos que es la mejor opción, estoy cansada y también lo estás tú.

Pasaron poco más de cinco minutos antes de que el azabache se acercara con cierta lentitud hacia el ropero y lo abriera sacando algunas prendas que aventó, sin importarle que se arrugaran, sobre la cama, después se movió por la habitación tomando algunas cosas, y al final se acercó al closet para tomar un valija en donde comenzó a meter todo, sin importarle el orden o el arreglo; Lily no se movió de su lugar, como una sombra perdida en los recuerdos y James poco a poco sintió cómo se desvanecía.

Hacía pocos minutos aún podía tocarla y sentirla, ahora la notaba extraña, como imposible.

—Prométeme que… que te vas a cuidar—susurró cuando cerró la maleta, no hacía mucho ambos habían tenido su tercer encuentro con Voldemort y temía dejarla sola.

—No te preocupes, pienso tomarme unas vacaciones de todo—susurró con voz estrangulada, él se sintió igual.

—También quiero que me prometas que me hablaras si cualquier cosa cambia, que lo harás si me necesitas y que no dudaras en usar el dinero de nuestra cámara en Gringonts, que es tan tuyo como mío—Lily medio asintió antes de darse la vuelta dándole la espalda, no quería que viera las primeras lágrimas, porque entonces se arrepentiría y eso no podía ya ser.

—Está bien, James.

El aludido asintió.

—No sé a donde vaya, pero te dejaré la dirección apenas sepa—ella asintió de nuevo.

—No quiero que me busques si no te sientes preparado, no vengas si te arrepientes, no vengas si extrañas las riñas.

Ahora fue James el que asintió.

—Está bien.

—No importa qué pase.

—Sí.

—Entonces, bien… adiós.

Aquella fue la despedida más dolorosa, nada de promesas, nada de cariño, pero James la acepto sin saber qué más decir o hacer, y se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación, no cerró la puerta, conjuró con su varita su escoba y armándose de valor, desapareció de su casa.

En el cuarto Lily se sentó en la cama y dejo que las primeras lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

*"""*

Se despierta cuando alguien le zarandea con fuerza, pero le duele la cabeza y además, como durmió con lentes, siente una parte de la cara hinchada; así que no se despabila en seguida, el proceso tarda y concluye cuando el olor a café inunda sus fosas nasales. Entonces sí, no puede evitarlo, abre los ojos lagañosos y acepta la tasa que le ofrecen sin ninguna cautela.

—No sabía si aún te gustaba amargo—La voz de Remus le llega de alguna parte cuando prueba el café, de hecho es muy amargo, como le sigue gustando, así que sólo asiente.

Cuando termina de tomar, busca a su amigo y lo encuentra sentado en una silla que seguramente conjuró, le está observando a buena distancia, pero luce cansado; tiene ojeras debajo de los ojos y el cabello canoso despeinado.

Probablemente Teddy no lo ha dejado descansar en la noche, y como Remus no hace tanto perdió a su esposa, puede que aún no se recupere del todo.

—Gracias—susurra cuando puede encontrar su voz, el hombre lobo sólo asiente con los labios apretados en una fina línea, y James siente el vacío. Cuando se fue jamás pensó que no sólo volvería para encontrar aquel horrible futuro, sino también para descubrir que Remus había cambiado, que había vivido una guerra y ya no les necesitaba como antes, la amistad había erosionado.

—No hay nada que agradecer—aclara—, pero deberías tratar de no tomar más, ya no somos jóvenes.

—¿Y Sirius?—cuestiona, tratando claramente de cambiar de tema.

—Salió hace media hora, hasta donde sé, está volando en su motocicleta—aquello hace que algo se remueva dentro de James, la motocicleta así como la capa de invisibilidad, que ahora descansa en su habitación, pertenecieron a alguien más por mucho tiempo, y antes de ser consiente, la pregunta abandona sus labios.

—¿Dónde está él?

—¿Te refieres a Harry?—el aludido hace todo por no estremecerse, pero asiente bajando la vista.

—No sé, James.

—¿No quieres decirme?

—No, te diría si supiera. Pero Harry es bastante independiente y confío en su juicio, si él necesita tiempo a solas yo no puedo quitárselo—el azabache termina por asentir, el tono filoso que utilizó su amigo le ha hecho retroceder.

—En eso se parece a… a ella—dice sin embargo, tal vez apurado porque la conversación no termine y Remus se quede un poco más con él.

—Harry tiene mucho de ella, sí—James ahora si se estremece, aquello es tan terrible que lo siente ajeno, como si no se tratara de su familia, una familia que jamás conoció.

Las palabras entonces se atoran en su garganta y con la mirada llena de arrepentimiento, observa por la ventana el cielo raso, es un día perfecto para salir y conocer, pero no puede hacerlo. Tiene miedo de que todo sea peor de lo que ya es.

Así que sin ser consiente, observa a Remus. A cambiado igual que él lo hizo, el problema es que está cansado de fingir que las cosas no se han alterado.

—Siento que tengo la culpa de todo, siento que soy un completo imbécil—susurra levemente compungido, e imagina que de haber aparecido en la casa de Remus hace ya tanto años, las cosas hubiesen sido totalmente diferentes.

_*""""*_

_Sirius había estado dormido a pierna suelta durante las últimas horas, estaba cansado por las misiones de la orden y la vida gamberra que aun quería seguir teniendo y que normalmente sucedía en el bajo mundo muggle; así que la llegada de James no causo mayor impacto que un simple gruñido por su parte. _

_Su amigo sin embargo, no se rindió, caminó sin ser consciente de su propio cuerpo y llegó hasta donde Sirius descansaba, entonces sin ningún reparo le zarandeo con tal fuerza que el aludido terminó por levantarse con los ojos bien abiertos y la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano, sólo para encontrar que el enemigo era James Potter, quien irónicamente resultaba ser su mejor amigo. _

_Sirius entonces estuvo dispuesto a gritarle que se fuera, que tenía sueño y no estaba para escuchar sus quejas; pero captó en seguida la mirada de James, tan penetrante y vacía que no pudo evitar estremecerse, y lo supo, algo andaba jodidamente mal. _

—_Ella y yo decidimos darnos un tiempo—aquello sorprendió tanto a su amigo, que terminó por levantarse y observar petrificado a James. _

—_¿Hablas jodidamente en serio? Tú y Lily… ella y tú… _

—_Sí—suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo no sabía cómo continuar y lleno de incertidumbre y de dolor que aun trataba de controlar se dejó caer sobre el sillón antes ocupado por Sirius para cubrir con ambas manos su cara y sin ser consiente, las primeras lagrimas abandonaron sus ojos, se sentía traicionado por sí mismo, como si estuviese fallando a sus principios, como si estuviese cometiendo el peor de su vida. _

_Sirius se removió incomodo sobre su lugar, era cierto que él no se había enamorado jamás de nadie hasta el punto en donde sabía que su amigo amaba a su aún esposa, pero podía sentir su dolor y sin ser capaz de decir algo gracioso para aligerar el ambiente, se dejó caer a su lado sólo para darse cuenta que había empezado a llorar, entonces fue cuando le paso un brazo por la espalda. _

_Ninguno habló por lo que parecieron horas, simplemente se quedaron uno junto al otro, como siempre había sido; Sirius había perdido todo rastro de sueño, ahora solo podía pensar en estar para su amigo, su mejor amigo; quien fue el primero en separarse de la cómoda posición y levantándose estiró levemente los músculos sólo para darse cuenta que aún no traía camisa, poco le importo, murmuró un accio y la maleta se abrió para dar paso a una arrugada playera muggle, que terminó poniéndose sin ningún apuro, cuando la acción fue completada, observó de nuevo a Sirius, quien no se había movido de su posición. _

—_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

_La pregunta flotó sobre ellos por unos segundos. _

—_No sé, te diría que volvieras con Lily, pero es evidente que ambos necesitan aclarar su obstinada mente… ¿quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?_

—_Nada que no saliese de la rutina, la mañana empezó bien hasta que el reproche comenzó, entonces peleamos como siempre y ella se terminó encerrando en la habitación después de gritarme que me fuera al demonio—no pudo evitar estremecerse en aquella parte—, y yo me volví loco unos segundos, hasta que pude pensar todo y me di cuenta que el que Lily me gritara esas cosas ya no me dolía de la misma manera. Como puedes imaginar, después de eso todo fue cuesta abajo, tratamos de hablar sólo para terminar peleando, de nuevo. Y entonces ambos nos dijimos cosas reales que nos lastimaron y mutuamente estuvimos de acuerdo en darnos un tiempo._

_Aquello lo dijo con tanta prisa, que las palabras se atoraron unas con otras, pero Sirius pudo entenderlo todo y seriamente sorprendido, se rascó la mejilla. _

—_Vaya, lo siento. _

—_Gracias, pero no es culpa tuya—susurró, antes de observar su alrededor, el departamento de Sirius no era nada pequeño, estaba ubicado en un lugar lujoso y sus grandes ventanales tenían como vista el Londres muggles que tanto le gustaba a Lily; sin embargo, él no pudo evitar extrañar su casa, la casa que con tantas ilusiones había decorado Lily. _

—_Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras—James tragó en seco antes de estremecerse. _

—_No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. _

—_Pensar las cosas, a veces eso ayuda. _

—_Pero, ¿Qué tal si ella no quiere verme de nuevo?—Sirius se estremeció ante aquella perspectiva. _

—_Lily te quiere mucho, a pesar de las peleas, de los momentos agrios, me consta que te quiere—susurró sin saber qué más decir, James no pudo evitar estremecerse. _

_¿Te imaginas un futuro conmigo?_

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, estaba herido, el alma dolía y la soledad comenzaba a tragarlo vivo. _

—_No puedo soportar la idea de estar aquí, Sirius, lo siento mucho. _

_Era cierto, pensar que estaba tan cerca de Lily le ponía mal, saber que el Londres muggle era parte del mundo de la pelirroja le sonaba amargo, no podía soportarlo. _

—_¿Lo dices en serio? Lily jamás viene aquí. _

—_No se trata de si viene o no, no puedo estar aquí por el simple hecho de que cada noche voy a pensar en regresar, estoy demasiado cerca y… tú no la viste Sirius, ella necesita tiempo, incluso más que yo. No puedo permitirme ser egoísta._

_Sirius no lo dijo, pero secretamente se sintió orgulloso de su amigo, quien aún al borde del colapso, ponía por delante los sentimientos de su esposa y por eso se levantó. _

—_¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a irte?—James se mordió el labio. _

—_No lo sé, lejos… _

—_¿Cuánto?_

—_Merlín, Sirius; no… ni siquiera sé si sea capaz de soportar un día, yo… _

_Respiró con fuerza y apretó los ojos y los puños, aquello era doloroso. Black sin embargo, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, era evidente que su amigo no estaba para hacerlo. _

_Tal vez de haber llamado a Remus, la solución hubiese sido otra, él siempre podía ver más allá de lo que aparentaban, él nunca perdía la cabeza y con un poco de esfuerzo, podría haberse dado cuenta que James no podía irse, porque si eso sucedía, le costaría mucho hallar el valor para regresar. _

_Sirius por otra parte, impulsivo como siempre había sido, caminó hacia su habitación y con magia las cosas de más valor comenzaron a viajar a una maleta, James que se había quedado plantado en la sala, se acercó despacio a su amigo. _

—_¿Qué haces?—cuestionó nervioso, como respuesta recibió una mirada llena de apoyo. _

—_Me voy contigo, es evidente que no puedes solo. _

—_Pero, ¿a dónde?—al preguntar eso, James se sintió estúpido, pero no dio marcha atrás. Hasta el momento había pasado por todo tipo de emociones, estaba harto de fingir que se encontraba bien. _

—_Tan lejos como tú quieres, pero no hay que poner límites y… _

_Sirius no terminó de decir nada, la maleta se había cerrado en ese momento y él se había acercado para tomarla, después caminó hasta pasar por un lado de James y llegar a la sala, el azabache lo alcanzó minutos después sólo para observar que su amigo escribía algo con prisas. _

—_Se trata de Remus—gruño con cierto recelo, no hacía mucho tiempo Sirius había tenido algunas ideas acerca del posible traidor y ya que Lupin era un hombre lobo, por pura lógica había entrado a la lista de sospechosos, aunque James simplemente lo encontraba ridículo—. Sé que en cualquier momento vendrá a buscarme, no nos hemos visto en semanas, pero sé que al final se rendirá y se acercara. _

—_¿Qué le vas a decir?—Sirius se alzó distraídamente de hombros, mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado y se acercaba de nuevo a su maleta. _

—_Sólo que nos fuimos… me refiero a ti y a mí. _

—_Él es un gran amigo de Lily—Sirius asintió, probablemente Remus, que también se había dado cuenta de la tensión entre la pareja, intuiría porqué James también se había ido y acudiría en ayuda a Lily. _

_Sirius aún no confiaba plenamente en el hombre, tenía sus razones. Pero de algo estaba seguro: Remus no le haría daño a Lily, era una de las pocas personas a las que siempre había mostrado su apoyo y estaba seguro que la protegería, incluso si él fuera el traidor. _

_Así que no lo dudo más, tomó algunas de sus pertenencias y miniaturizó su escoba y también la de James, las guardó entonces en su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia la puerta con maleta en mano, James que todavía no se recuperaba de su pronta separación, pasó una mano por su cara antes de correr con maleta en mano detrás de él. _

_Abandonaron el departamento minutos después y caminaron por la ciudad muggle mezclándose con la gente. _

—_¿A dónde vamos?—se apresuró a cuestionar James, quien seguía el paso rápido de su amigo sin problema. _

—_Siempre he querido viajar en tren muggle, tal vez deberíamos empezar por allí y ver hasta donde llegamos. _

_Contestó al fin sin saber que su viaje sin límites de extensión los conduciría hasta la otra parte del mundo, a un país aún más frio que el suyo: Canadá. _

_*""""*_

James se siente viejo, por primera vez los años le pesan y la melancolía de la decepción le llena, siente que ha desperdiciado su vida, que no ha hecho nada bien, que todos los años ya vividos carecen de importancia.

Remus se fue dos horas atrás y James volvió a quedarse solo; ahora está sentado en la terraza, fuma un cigarrillo y de vez en cuando observa el cielo, a la espera de vislumbrar la moto de su amigo.

Sin embargo, a él no es al primero que ve. Observa sorprendido que alguien se aparece a unos metros de él y cuando puede darse cuenta de quién es, el aire abandona sus pulmones. Lo ha visto pocas veces, ninguna mejor que la otra.

Por eso mientras el visitante camina hacia él, James bebe cada uno de sus rasgos. Sí, se parece tanto a él, como si fuesen dos gotas de agua, tienen el mismo rebelde cabello y una forma de caminar muy parecida, sin embargo, mientras más se acerca James puede ver las diferencias.

Y una de las más importantes son los ojos verdes, repletos de misterio, de vida. Son los de ella y aquello no hace sino más que acrecentar la angustia, en un constante recordatorio de que es tan hijo suyo como de Lily.

Cuando Harry llega hasta él, lo observa con ojos críticos y el aludido, de repente avergonzado, apaga el cigarro en el cenicero y le regala una sonrisa temblorosa que no es correspondida, en los ojos de Harry quema el odio.

—¿Qué significa esto?—susurra aventando una hoja simple de papel a James, quien la toma curioso antes de reconocerla. Es un documento expedido por el ministerio en donde se reconoce la paternidad de James a Harry, quien pasa de ser Evans a Potter y que ahora también pasa a ser responsabilidad de su padre, ahora su tutor legal.

James está tentado a decir que nada fuera de lo común, que Harry es su hijo y que él está dispuesto a asumir un papel que hasta entonces no sabía que tenía, pero su joven hijo, quien acaba de cumplir dieciséis no lo deja a hablar.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no quiero nada de ti, James. No tu capa, no tu dinero y aún más importante… no tu nombre.

—Es inútil luchar contra lo que somos.

—¡Pero si yo no lucho contra nada! No soy un Potter, no tengo padre—aquello duele más de lo que pudo haber imaginado, quema en el alma, pero Harry no se detiene—. Mamá fue la que murió por mí, ella y sólo ella. Siempre he sido Evans y estoy orgulloso de serlo.

—Sí, sé que fue Lily la que estuvo aquí para ti. Pero debes entender que no fue culpa mía, ella jamás me dijo que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo mío.

—¿Y eso es culpa de ella? Hasta donde tengo entendido, tú juras que la amas más que a tu propia vida, y sin embargo, te conformaste con la única carta que ella te envió.

—No me reproches eso, no lo entiendes.

—No, no lo hago. Pero tampoco me conoces tú, James.

Aquella declaración es tan real que James no puede evitar encogerse sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, no demuestra lo mucho le duele la declaración.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, eres mi hijo…—susurra y cuando ve que Harry está a punto de negarlo, levanta una mano y serio observa aquello ojos verdes—. Nunca… ¿nunca quisiste conocer a tu padre?

Por un momento Harry no contesta, está sorprendido y se permite bajar sus defensas un poco.

—Antes… —susurra con un hilo de voz, James se acerca un poco, Harry no se aparta y la esperanza crece—, antes si quería, cuando ere pequeño—continua para después encajar la fuerza de su mirada en James—. Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Dicho aquello, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la mansión, no sabe a dónde ir, pero está seguro que no quiere estar cerca de su supuesto padre. Quiere volver el tiempo atrás, hasta el momento en donde le llegó la carta del ministerio, y destruirla sin siquiera leerla.

Porque entonces él no tendría que haber ido junto a Remus hasta el ministerio sólo para ser informado de las buenas nuevas, él ahora es legalmente el heredero de la casa Potter y junto a la noticia que le dan en una copia de pergamino, le entregan un traslador previamente preparado que lo deja justo en el jardín de la casa de James Potter.

No puede escapar, se da cuenta. Y sin embargo, aún guarda las esperanzas de que Remus vuelva a buscarlo, o a verlo, no cree que pueda soportar todo lo que está pasando.

Sin embargo, aún está seguro de una cosa: los papeles pueden decir lo que sea, pero el sigue siendo Evans, no Potter.

***"""""***

**Sip… otra vez yo con una nueva historia. En realidad, no será larga, serán tres capítulos en donde dividiré las cincuenta hojas en Word que tomé para esta historia, por lo que sí, ya está terminada, cumplí mi promesa de no subir nada al menos que ya estuviese bien adelantada o prácticamente terminada. **

**Para todos los que llegaron hasta aquí… muchas gracias, mi retorcida mente se los agradece. **

**:D Bien, entonces, subo actualización en cosa de nada, se los prometo. Mientras tanto… ¿Por qué no me regalan un review? Me encantaría saber qué les pareció. **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten la lectura

Capítulo dos

*"""*

_La carta se arruga en su puño, por un momento pensó en destruirla, pero después se arrepintió. Las palabras en ella calan en lo más hondo de su alma, la respiración se acelera y los últimos requisitos de cordura le abandonan. _

_Sirius que hasta el momento había podido acoplarse muy bien a la vida en España, entró al departamento cantando entre dientes sin saber que a pasos de él, James estaba entrando en shock. Pero cuando gritó su nombre y él no contestó, se preocupó, así que caminó por el departamento, revisando habitaciones y llamándolo por todo lo alto. No lo encontró sino hasta el momento en el que abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo observó abandonado en la cama, con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo, con la carta arrugada aun en la mano y la tristeza como un manto protector. _

_Tardó su tiempo en volverlo a la realidad y cuando lo hizo James le pasó la carta sin decir nada y Sirius la leyó cada vez más lleno de asombro, era de Lily, la primera correspondencia que recibían de ella en semanas. La pareja llevaba dos meses separados, James y él habían estado recorriendo algunas ciudades muggles, Sirius ligando con bellezas extranjeras y su amigo tratando de retener las ansias de volver. _

_Que eran muchas y ocurrían todo el tiempo, Sirius muchas veces lo había detenido, siempre lo hacía pensando en que aún no estaba listo, jamás imagino que Lily sería la primera en fallar en todo: _

_Querido James: _

_En los últimos dos meses he recibido cada carta tuya con tu nueva dirección sin ser capaz de saber muy bien qué hacer con ella, no sabía qué esperar de ti, pero las guardé con la esperanza de jamás necesitarlas. _

_Por supuesto, me equivoqué. Sé que lo que estoy a punto de decirte va a herirte, lo sé. No soy consciente del nivel de daño que te ocasionare, no quiero pensarlo porque a pesar de todo me duele, pero no puedo mentirme más, ya no. _

_Es todo, James. _

_No quiero saber nada más de ti. Se acabó. Tres meses son suficientes para darme cuenta que no somos el uno para el otro, que vamos en direcciones contrarias. Tres meses son suficientes para curar las heridas y para darme cuenta que no te amo como pensé que te amaba. _

_No quiero verte por aquí, no quiero simplemente saber nada de ti. No voy a escucharte, no pienso atenderte. En el sobre en el que viene esta carta, están también los papeles para el divorcio expedidos por el mismísimo ministerio. Sé que no es común en el mundo mágico que alguien se divorcie, sé también el gran escándalo que se armara, pero no quiero mentir más ni quiero atarte a una vida que no pienso compartir contigo. _

_Firma por favor los papeles sin hacer más escándalo, hazlo por todo lo que vivimos, por el aprecio que aún me tienes. _

_Tienes una vida por delante, disfrútala y perdóname si te he herido. En estos momentos estoy dejando tu casa, no quiero nada. Puedes leer las cláusulas del divorcio si quieres, todo lo tuyo sigue siendo tuyo, lo único que pido es que no me busques._

_Quiero ser feliz y contigo cerca no podré hacerlo, será muy incómodo y no sólo para nosotros dos. _

_Adiós. _

_Lily. _

_En su momento, la carta pareció imposible, pero entonces Sirius revisó los papeles, tenía el sello oficial y la firma de Lily ya se encontraba allí. Intentó unas cuantas veces persuadir a James y regresar, pero no quiso. _

_Quiso hacer feliz a Lily en todo y firmó sin mirar atrás. Después ambos se fueron a Canadá. _

_*""""*_

En su momento James pensó que Lily había encontrado a alguien más.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió supo toda la verdad. En aquel momento Lily se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada, que había una profecía y que su hijo probablemente nacería en esas fechas. Lo único que había hecho fue zafarlo de todo el problema, dejarlo a un lado y hacerse cargo de todo el peso que su hijo requería dejando a un lado lo que ella misma sentía.

Y James por fin pudo darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, no sólo por creer en las simples palabras de una carta, sino porque por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que lo que lo había retenido, había sido el miedo. No quería regresar y sólo darse cuenta que Lily no mentía, prefería vivir pensado que de alguna manera aún podía existir un error.

Jamás alcanzarían los días que aún le quedaban de vida para arrepentirse, resultaba imposible, mucho menos cuando observaba a Harry y se daba cuenta de lo alejados que estaban, de lo herido que él se encontraba y de la impenetrable coraza en la que vivía.

Porque gracias a Lily y su amor, él había sobrevivido a un Avada, obteniendo como resultado una pronta huerfanidad y una misión que hasta el momento no había hecho más que herirlo, por Merlín, que el chico podía ser hasta su propio pequeño clon, pero en carácter no era nada parecido a él.

Harry era hermético, volátil, lleno de frustración. No sólo por la adolescencia, sino también por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, por la muerte de Tonks (la esposa de Remus) que tanto parecía haberlo marcado, sino también por los múltiples ataques de Voldemort, que ahora estaba más vivo y que en múltiples ocasiones había tratado de matarlo.

Harry no era para nada el hijo que alguna vez pensó en tener, no era un bromista nato, un rompe reglas, un pequeño Cornamenta.

No era nada a como era él, y sin embargo, era mucho mejor.

Tan extrañamente mejor que James sentía que jamás llegaría a ocupar el cargo que tenía: ser su padre. Porque Harry parecía no necesitarlo, era orgulloso, tozudo, inteligente, humano y extremadamente empático.

Era tan maravillosamente especial que James se había descubierto durmiendo las últimas noches pensando en Harry, algo que Lily había traído al mundo, que había cargado, criado por un corto tiempo y amado más que a su propia vida.

Alguien que él apenas conocía, pero que ya sentía amar con cada fibra de su ser a pesar de lo mal que eran correspondidos sus sentimientos, y sin poderlo evitar, recordó aquella primera vez que se reunieron.

"_****"_

_Regresar no había sido tan difícil como los dos amigos habían pensado, ambos habían vivido en una casa con espacio suficiente para los dos, casa que no se habían atrevido a vender, aunque habían dejado sus trabajos muggles, a pesar de que hacía años que ninguno de los dos utilizaba su varita. _

_Estaban un poco oxidados pero no era nada que no pudiese arreglar, así que hicieron maletas al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose seriamente diferentes. Habían tenido más de una década para madurar; Sirius se había enamorado una vez, había dado el cielo y la tierra y había obtenido una bonita decepción que de buena manera lo había hecho madurar, y sin bien seguía bromeando y tomando cual adolescente, había empezado a dar todos esos buenos consejos y ver la vida desde otro punto más humano. _

_James hacía mucho tiempo que había madurado, especialmente porque había tenido años de depresión en los cuales lo único que había hecho había sido pensar, comer y dormir. Años después, fracasaría dos veces en su desesperación por asegurarse que ya nada sentía por Lily, tuvo dos parejas más o menos estables, ambas obviamente habían terminado igual de catastróficas, James no podía amar a nadie más como aún lo estaba de Lily. _

_Así que sí, a su propio paso había madurado y aceptado que no tendría una vida normal, que Lily no había cumplido sus deseos en aquella vieja carta, James seguía aferrado a su recuerdo, aún vivía de ella. _

_Entonces, como acuerdo mutuo, porque Sirius extrañaba las calles Londinenses y porque James estaba harto de imaginar lo que ahora sería la vida de Lily, habían terminado por regresar. Esta vez ni siquiera lo pensaron mucho, James y Sirius se observaron una última vez, se sonrieron y desaparecieron de su burbuja de irrealidad. _

_Aparecieron en el viejo departamento de Sirius, el piso, los muebles, el mismo ambiente, estaban llenos de películas de polvo, que hicieron que terminaran estornudando casi al mismo tiempo; el apartamento obviamente lucia olvidado y miles de recuerdos terminaron por asaltarles, sin embargo, uno se quedó forjado en su cabeza: el momento en el que James apareció diciendo que Lily y él se iban a dar un tiempo. _

_Aquello parecía tan lejano e irreal que ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, aunque ambos lo pensaron, caminaron por las habitaciones y observaron sin saber muy bien qué decir, que la carta que Sirius le había escrito a Remus ya no estaba. Él la había recogido y leído en algún momento, y ambos trataron de recordarlo, pero por más que imaginaron, no pudieron pesar en cómo estaría su amigo ahora, era la primera vez en años que pensaban en él tan real. _

_No porque lo hubiesen olvidado, de vez en cuando, cuando había Luna llena, ambos la observaban con cierta melancolía y hablaban de él y de los merodeadores; solamente es que hasta ahora pensaban realmente en lo qué sería de su vida, lo que estaría haciendo ahora y cómo viviría. _

_Sirius, que en su momento había pensado que podría ser el traidor, ahora se sentía culpable. Jamás había tenido más prueba que la condición de hombre lobo y Remus en todos los años que habían pasado juntos, jamás había mostrado tendencias rencorosas o de venganza, los años habían menguado la mente taciturna y orgullosa de Black y habían dejado solo cierta melancolía y culpa, porque alejarse le había hecho darse cuenta que se había convertido en un ser prejuicioso y tal vez también, en que había herido terriblemente a Remus. _

_Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mencionó nada, hablaron sobre el clima y la vista que tanto les había gustado, limpiaron con ayuda de magia y agotados terminaron durmiéndose en los sillones. La verdadera historia comenzó al tercer día, mientras James peleaba con el deseo de buscar por tierra y mar a Lily y Sirius se lamentaba por la pérdida de su motocicleta, que había dejado en su apartamento y ahora ya no estaba. _

_Entonces Black le había propuesto visitar Valle de Godric, el hogar de James, quien había parecido al principio inquieto, hasta que recordó que Lily había asegurado haber abandonado la casa a la primera oportunidad. Entonces lleno de entusiasmo había estado de acuerdo, quería observar el único lugar en donde había sido más feliz, y él y Sirius acabaron desapareciendo a las afueras del pueblo para notar en seguida lo solitario que estaba, no había niños jugando, no había alma que caminara por sus calles y aquello les preocupó, en todos aquellos años se habían aferrado a la idea de que Dumbledore había podido menguar las fuerzas de Voldemort y destruirlo completamente, porque el pueblo parecía igual que siempre, no había daños de batalla, pero se sentía en el aire el miedo, el pavor. _

_Así que apresuraron el paso, zigzagueando todo el camino y cuidándose las espaldas con la varita bien apretada al costado, hasta que llegaron. Se pararon frente a la cabaña de dos pisos y la observaron desde afuera con cierto aire melancólico, estaba abandonada, tanto así que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrir la verja, porque parecía haberse quedado atrapada en otro tiempo, tiempos mejores que sólo les hicieron darse cuenta que Lily no había mentido, había abandonado muchos años atrás la propiedad. _

_Se quedaron lo que parecieron horas frente a la cabaña y cuando Sirius por fin desvió la vista, observó con cierto aire melancólico a James. _

—_Deberíamos ir a ver a Remus, creo que… creo que es necesario hacerlo—James fijo su vista en su amigo unos segundos—. Él podría saber el paradero de… de Evans, puede decirnos muchas cosas. _

_Su amigo no dijo nada, en su mente imaginaba a la pelirroja igual de joven, sonriente y feliz, pero ahora casada con otro, con uno o dos hijos tal vez y más feliz que nunca, mientras él no sabía qué había estado haciendo con su vida, no tenía motivo alguno que lo hiciera levantarse cada mañana aparte de la determinación e ilusión con que en algún momento, él volvería a reencontrase con Lily. _

—_No creo que él aprecie mucho que nos aparezcamos después de tantos años sólo para sonsacarle información—su amigo se estremeció. _

—_No se trata de eso, lo sabes. Quiero saber qué ha hecho de su vida, cómo ha estado viviendo las lunas llenas y si se puede, pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento. _

_James le dio una última y rápida mirada a su antigua casa antes de asentir a su amigo, quien siempre había estado para apoyarle, subirle la moral y acompañarle, está vez era su turno. _

—_¿Crees que aún siga viviendo dónde mismo?—cuestionó a Sirius quien frunció el ceño. En su momento, Remus había heredado la casa de sus padres cuando estos habían muerto, pero tenía tantos recuerdos amargos y era tan grande para la alma solitaria del merodeador, que terminó vendiéndola y en su lugar, comprándose una casa en el campo, sin vecinos a kilómetros a su alrededor y lo suficientemente pequeña como para no sentirse solo pero tampoco atrapado. _

—_No sé, vamos a tener que intentarlo—su amigo asintió sin preocupación y ambos volvieron a desaparecer. _

_Esta vez aparecieron a unos cuantos metros de una casita pistache que parecía más llena de vida que la abandonada casa de James, el pasto parecía recién cortado y se podía vislumbrar en el techo, el suave humo de una chimenea. _

—_Bueno, al menos no está deshabitada, aunque no sabemos tampoco si él es aún el propietario—susurró James, quien no había podido evitar sonreír, la casa de Remus, así como la de Sirius, había traído a su mente buenos recuerdos. _

—_Pues no lo vamos a adivinar si seguimos aquí. _

_Dicho esto, Sirius caminó por el caminillo de tierra hasta llegar frente a la puerta, era de madera gruesa; James que le había seguido un poco rezagado, se puso a su lado en el momento en el que Sirius tocó; antaño ambos amigos hubieran entrado como si se tratase de su casa, riendo a carcajadas y azotando la puerta, está vez se sintieron como dos extraños. _

_Por un momento, nada pareció suceder, después se escucharon una serie de ruidos. _

—_¿Quién?—escucharon apenas amortiguadamente, nadie les había abierto la puerta aún, pero era obvio que la voz se trataba de Remus, y ambos amigos se observaron con profundidad y algo de esperanza. _

—_Somos… somos James y Sirius, ¿nos recuerdas, Remus? Tus viejos amigos de Hogwarts—aclaró incomodo el azabache con la esperanza de que el aludido terminase por abrir la puerta y mantuvieran al fin una conversación sin la puerta de madera de por medio. _

_Desde su lugar pudieron escuchar como si algo azotase, antes de que la puerta se abriera en un gran estrepito y cara a cara, se encontraran los tres merodeadores después de tanto tiempo. Las reacciones por ambos lados fueron muy diferentes, James y Sirius se sorprendieron por lo viejo que parecía, los años le habían caído encima con la cara cansada y el pelo ya canoso; mientras que Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantar su varita y apuntar a los que hacía años no veía. _

_Sorprendidos, James levantó ambas manos y Sirius dio un paso atrás; Remus alzó una ceja, pero no bajo la guardia, le preguntó sobre un evento ocurrido en sus años estudiantiles, una luna llena en la que Colagusano no había podido asistir y ellos habían terminado nadando en algún lago del bosque, Sirius y también James contestaron aquella pregunta sin titubear, y Remus se permitió bajar la guardia y observarles ya con sus penetrables y cansados ojos. _

_Habían envejecido mucho mejor que él, su cabello aún no tenía ni una sola cana y cierto aire juvenil les rodeaba, habían vivido definitivamente una mejor vida que la que él había tenido, y aquello en vez de molestarle, le puso feliz, esa había sido la única idea de Lily cuando le había confiado el plan del divorcio, el que James y por añadiría, Sirius, no se vieran atrapados por todo el mundo cruel y despiadado en el que se habían sumergido ella y Remus. _

_En ese momento aún había estado segura que sobreviviría y había asegurado que ya cuando el peligro pasase, ella misma se contactaría con James para hacerle saber de Harry; pero entonces las cosas habían terminado terriblemente mal y todo había cambiado. _

_¿Tendría James ya una familia?_

_Y sin poderlo evitar, pensó en lo parecidos que eran, tanto padre como hijo habían tenido sus propias batallas, sus propios fantasmas. _

—_Remus… hola—el aludido salió bruscamente de sus pensamiento para observar que los hombres frente a él parecía seriamente incomodos, como si hubiesen esperado cualquier otra cosa, menos que Remus se les quedará observando. _

_Pero él no hizo nada más, ni siquiera se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, por fin había recordado que Harry estaba dentro de la casa, probablemente aún dormido, pero sin embargo, resultaba terriblemente peligroso que ambos se encontraran, Lily había sido especifica en las instrucciones que había dejado después de su muerte, debían dejar que James siguiera con su vida, incluso si él alguna vez volvía._

_Remus tenía que asegurarse que su amigo no tenía familia antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, porque descubrir su paternidad sería aún más difícil si él ya había hecho su vida con otras personas; así que lanzó una mirada adentro de la casa y deseó que su suerte le acompañara y ni Harry ni Teddy se despertaran antes de tiempo, por tanto, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, James y Sirius se observaron, pero cuando Remus les hizo una inclinación de cabeza para que le siguieran, ambos lo hicieron. _

_Caminaron confusos por el caminillo de tierra hasta llegar a una arboleada en donde se internaron sólo un poco, no estaban a más que unos metros alejados de la casa, así que aún podían verla totalmente. _

—_Me alegro mucho de volver a verlos—dijo al fin Remus cuando se sintió lo suficientemente seguro, después dejo que la alegría le llenara y lanzó una mirada divertida a sus amigos, quienes se observaron aún más confusos. _

—_Nosotros también, pero no entendemos porqué nos has traído hasta aquí—Remus pareció nervioso cuando James le palmeó ligeramente el hombro. _

—_Yo… aquí es muy fresco, además de que la casa está un poco descuidada. _

—_A nosotros no nos importa eso, ya sabes que no somos asiduos a la limpieza crítica del hogar… _

—_De todos modos—interrumpió Remus a Sirius, quien ya había sonreído con cierto gusto, no porque aún estuviese enojado con él, le había perdonado casi al instante, sino más bien porque no podía dejar que ambos entraran a la casa —. No creo que haya mucha diferencia de en donde estemos, y no se confundan, me alegro mucho de verlos, pero también estoy seriamente sorprendido, ¿Cuándo regresaron?_

—_Unos días atrás, tal vez cuatro ya, no lo sé—contestó james al ver que Sirius se había quedado callado, y removiéndose incomodo volvió a sonreír—, pareces cansado. _

—_Eso sucede cuando la vida no te trata tan bien—aclaró relajándose un poco, tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a aquellos dos que casi había olvidado lo mucho que una parte de sí aún les extrañaba, pero esa era pequeña si se le comparaba con todas las demás cosas, con Harry y Teddy, con Voldemort, con sus responsabilidades, con Tonks y Lily que ya habían muerto; y sin poderlo evitar, un nudo se formó en su garganta y apenas pudo controlarlo. _

—_Nosotros… nosotros no queríamos causarte ningún inconveniente, ¿tal vez podríamos… sería bueno que viniéramos otro día?—Remus estuvo tentado a decir que sí a James, pero se dijo que lo mejor era salir ya de todas las dudas y cerrar aquella brecha de dolor. _

—_No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que su visita me ha tomado por sorpresa, aún estoy un poco conmocionado. Siéndoles honesto, no pensé volverlos a ver en mucho tiempo, después de todo, no pude dar con su paradero hace ya tantos años._

—_Estuvimos viajando como muggles y después de eso vivimos muchos años como ellos, así que supongo que por eso no nos pudiste encontrar, ni siquiera estábamos en este continente—contestó Sirius, Remus asintió a su amigo. _

—_Supongo entonces que no saben de… ¿de lo que ha pasado aquí en los últimos meses?—James y Sirius volvieron a observarse antes de negar, Remus tragó en seco. —¿Vinieron con su familia?_

—_¿Familia? No Remus, no creo que lo entiendas, sólo somos nosotros dos—una parte del hombre lobo aun esperaba que James le dijese que tenía una familia, que Sirius lo siguiera al instante y entonces Remus podría haberles advertido sobre Voldemort y la guerra y aconsejarles abandonar el país, así cerraba una brecha. _

_Pero el hecho de que ninguno de los dos tuviera más lazos que el otro resultaba ser un gran problema, estaba atado de pies y manos y sabía que las cosas no serían nada sencillas. _

—_¿No se casaron entonces, no tienen hijos?_

—_Bueno… No. Ya sabes que esa vida jamás fue para mí y James aún esta… para el tampoco funciona, ¿Qué acaso tú sí?—Remus empalideció al instante, la muerte de Tonks estaba todavía demasiado fresca y el amor que le tenía aún más intacto, pero asintió para sorpresa de sus dos amigos, quienes le observaron con ojos sorprendidos, resultaba simplemente extraño que el único de los tres capaz de casarse (aparte del fallido matrimonio de James) resultase ser Remus. _

—_¿Te casaste?—soltó el azabache con una buena sonrisa, Remus asintió aún pálido, ninguno de los dos lo notó. —Tal vez por eso no nos dejaste entrar en tu casa, ¿verdad? Ella no conoce tu oscuro pasado como merodeador—Remus sonrió con cierta amargura a James. _

—_Ella probablemente lo sabía todo, ¿Quién sabe? Ya jamás se lo podré preguntar—no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado—. Murió hace poco menos de un mes. _

_El silencio cruel y abrazador les inundo, ni James ni Sirius fueron capaces de decir algo, cualquier cosa en realidad, Remus por lo mientras se encontraba pálido, terriblemente cansado y abrumado. Aún no se recuperaba del todo (en realidad no creía que alguna vez lo hiciera) pero tenía Teddy y a Harry que eran todo su mundo, así que tampoco había perdido las ganas de vivir, simplemente un poco de color de su vida se había ido. _

—_Lo… lo siento Remus, no… ella… _

—_Ella fue asesinada—susurró cortando las pobres disculpas—. Por Bellatrix Lentrange de hecho—a esto Sirius di un paso atrás, el odio creció en su interior. Para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que odiaba a su prima. _

—_Esa perra…—susurró repleto de enojo, ver así a Remus le ponía mal. _

—_¿Aún está libre?—cuestionó James sin embargo, ahora si preocupado, Remus suspiró. _

—_En realidad sí, se escapó hace poco de Azkaban. _

—_¡Pero nadie puede escapar de allí!—vociferó sorprendido Black. _

—_Ella tuvo ayuda de Voldemort, no creo que hubiese sido especialmente difícil, mucho menos ahora que los dementores se han unido a él. _

_Ante aquella revelación hubo un silencio agobiante que los tres compartieron. _

—_¿Él aún no ha sido derrotado?—incrédulo James había abierto totalmente los ojos, jamás pensó que su reino del terror sobreviviría tanto. _

—_Lo estuvo, hace más de diez años. Alguien logro derrotarle y muchos pensaron que estaba muerto. Pero regresó hace ya un año… él quiere venganza, la guerra está a punto de volver a explotar—ante aquello ni Sirius ni James supieron qué decir, era cierto que ninguno de los dos había estado al borde de alguna guerra en muchos años, de hecho, jamás pensaron que está aún continuaría, pero escuchar de boca de Remus que de hecho, probablemente explotaría una guerra aún más cruel que la ellos habían vivido les llenaba de cierto terror. _

_Entonces tal vez, Sirius hubiese agarrado por el hombro a James, se hubiesen despedido de Remus y se hubiesen ido, listos para pensar todo con tranquilidad y llegar a algún acuerdo con lo que tendrían que hacer._

_Pero entonces, el recuerdo de Lily se había incrustado en lo más hondo de James y por más que trató, simplemente no pudo evitar preocuparse terriblemente por ella, así que no lo dudo, de hecho, ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, observó a Remus con toda la madurez que fue capaz de conseguir y preguntó:_

—_¿Y Lily?—Remus dio un paso atrás, había notado cierta desesperación en la pregunta y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era contestar aquello, de hecho, era algo muy difícil de hacer. —Te has puesto pálido Remus, ¿ella está bien?—el aludido abrió la boca, listo para mentir, pero la cerró al instante, sin ser capaz de hacerlo. _

_¿Cómo decirles la verdad sin herirlos demasiado? _

—_Remus… ¿Qué pasa con Evans?—ahora fue Sirius el que pregunto, podría ser que le guardara cierto rencor por dejar a su amigo en la crisis en la que se había sumido cuando le pidió el divorcio, pero también la había respetado y querido mucho en su momento, no podía siquiera imaginar que algo malo le hubiese pasado. _

—_Yo… yo no sé de qué manera abordar esto, así que sólo lo diré, pero por favor, guarden la calma, hay mucho detrás de esto, mucho más—James empezaba a sentirse seriamente mal, podía ver en la mirada de Remus que algo estaba terriblemente mal—. Bien… ella, Lily está muerta. _

_¿Has sentido alguna vez la imperiosa necesidad de respirar con toda tu fuerza porque parece que el aire se ha acabado? ¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu mundo termina tras oír simples tres palabras? ¿Has sentido tanto dolor que por un momento preferirías estar muerto? ¿Lo has sentido?_

_Primero se siente eso, una absoluta tristeza, no puedes respirar y todo terminar por dar vueltas a tu alrededor, nada queda, es vacío, en realidad, todo es vacío. _

_Pero no dura mucho; justo después viene la negación y está va de la mano con la furia. _

—_¡Mentiroso!—James reaccionando casi por puro instinto se dejó caer sobre Remus y con un grito de furia, comenzó a golpearlo con ambos puños, Sirius poco pudo hacer, en realidad no hizo nada, estaba anonadado, más bien aterrorizado, Remus jamás mentiría con algo así, era imposible que lo hiciera, entonces la verdad había caído sobre él y sin pensar mucho en Lily, pensó en su amigo y en lo herido que terminaría quedando. _

_No quería imaginar su estado una vez que el coraje se fuera, no podía hacerlo, porque del James Potter que había conocido, y cuya conciencia principalmente se alimentaba de la felicidad de Lily, nada quedaría, sólo una cascara vacía._

_Remus por su parte, ya había podido controlar a James y tomándolo con ambas manos había podido alejarse un par de metros._

—_¡Tranquilízate!—vociferó, pero el azabache incapaz de poder hacerlo, se separó de él y levantó su varita, listo para atacar—. Sirius, dile que pare—susurró buscando al aludido, quien observó con cierta preocupación a James y dio un paso adelante hacia él. _

—_¡No te acerques Canuto! Quiero… necesito… ¡Remus es un mentiroso! _

_Sirius dio un paso atrás y levantó ambas manos, sabiendo que James en aquel estado era peligroso. _

—_¡No mentiría en algo así! James, ella murió hace más de diez años… _

—_¡No! ¡Mierda, no! ¡Cállate! Ella… _

—_¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! ¡Pero no pienso mentirte! Lily mu…_

—_¡Cállate!—Remus no había sacado su varita, realmente ni siquiera habían pensado en hacerlo, pero James ya al borde del colapso, le lanzó una maldición que el hombre lobo no esperaba y que observó venir hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, listo para salir disparado hacia atrás, sin embargo, cuando el hechizo estuvo a centímetros de alcanzarlo, algo o alguien lo desvió y terminó por chocar contra una piedra, fue entonces cuando Lupin buscó a Sirius, listo para agradecerle, sin embargo, observó horrorizado que Black apenas había sacado su varita y a mitad de la acción, observaba totalmente sorprendido hacia atrás, más allá de la figura de Remus. _

_Quien se dio vuelta lentamente, el peor escenario se había hecho realidad, allí con la varita en alto y la mirada llena de furia estaba Harry, y el parecido con James daba aún más miedo, sin embargo, el adolescente caminó a grandes zancadas aún con la varita en alto, sólo para posicionarse a un lado de Remus, quien lo agarró con fuerza del brazo. _

—_Baja la varita, Harry. _

—_No lo voy a hacer, él te lanzó un hechizo—susurró, observando con recelo a James, quien por otra parte, había bajado completamente la varita y observaba con cierto grado de sorpresa al adolescente, Sirius tampoco se quedaba atrás._

—_No fue opcional, te lo estoy ordenando, baja la varita—el aludido lanzó una mirada rápida a Remus y por un momento ambas miradas se encontraron, después el adolescente tensó los hombros y con lentitud, bajó su varita, sin embargo, sus ojos no perdieron ni un gramo de hostilidad. _

—_¿Quiénes son?—susurró, observando a los dos hombres, al principio había pensado que eran mortifagos, pero casi en seguida desechó la idea, cuando llegó había visto a Remus tratando de dialogar con uno de los hombres, diciéndole que su madre ya estaba muerta y obteniendo como única respuesta furria incontenida. _

_Eran conocidos, sí, ¿pero quiénes eran? Jamás los había visto, a pesar de que Remus parecía conocerles, ya que ni siquiera había sacado su varita cuando lo habían amenazado; esperó, pero ninguno de los tres le contestó y frunciendo el ceño observó a Remus, quien negó. _

—_¿Y Teddy?—murmuró. _

—_En casa, aún estaba dormido cuando lo dejé— contestó antes de volver a fulminar con la vista a aquel par—. No lo voy a repetir otra vez, quiero saber quiénes son y porqué les dijiste que mi madre había muerto, ¿Qué acaso la conocían?_

_Remus casi se golpeó en ese momento, no podía haber ido más mal aquello. _

—_¿Qué… qué has dicho? ¿Lily es tu madre?—Sirius había sido el primero en reaccionar y como respuesta obtuvo un escueto asentimiento. _

—_Es y era mi madre y…_

—_Harry… _

—_¿Te llamas Harry?—el aludido frunció los labios ante la desesperación en la voz de Sirius—.¿Harry qué?_

—_Por favor, necesitamos tranquilizarnos y… _

—_¿Harry qué?_

—_Harry Evans, ¿de acuerdo? Soy Evans, como mi madre—aclaró apretando levemente los labios, estaba cansado de aquel juego, de la desesperación y la locura que ambos hombres cargaban consigo.—¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

_De nuevo, nadie contestó y Harry comenzó de verdad a enojarse, había estado conteniéndose durante las vacaciones, estaba harto. Sin embargo, antes de hacer algo radical, Remus le apretó con fuerza del hombro. _

—_Vete a casa—susurró con voz clara y fuerte, no dejando lugar a dudas, sin embargo, Harry no pudo hacerle caso al instante, porque James sorprendiéndolos a todos se había acercado a grandes zancadas y ahora apretaba fuertemente al muchacho por los brazos, no perdía detalle de cada una de sus facciones. _

_Estaba maravillado, lastimado, herido, horrorizado… mil sensaciones sin sentido, dolor de cabeza y dudas que no podían ser contestadas, pero Harry que no era propenso a aquel contacto con extraños, se separó de él con una gran empujón y antes de que James reaccionara, se dio la vuelta lanzándole una dura mirada y abandonando de nuevo a Remus, cuando los tres hombres estuvieron solos hubo un momento de incredulidad que ninguno se atrevió a romper, hasta que Sirius por fin fue capaz de hablar. _

—_¿Qué ha sido eso?—Remus suspiró. _

—_No le gusta mucho el contacto físico—dijo removiéndose incomodo, él era el menos indicado para decir algo sobre la vida que Harry había llevado con Los Dursey y que había prácticamente, constatado de golpes y maltratos. _

_James hizo el menor caso a aquel comentario, la imagen de Harry no podía salir de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo se atragantaba de recuerdos. De Lily riendo con un moño apretado o el cabello pelirrojo suelto cuando ambos apenas se habían casado, cuando eran tan felices y llenos de vida, cuando nada parecía imposible. _

_Ahora ella estaba muerta y él no podía aceptarlo, era imposible, aterrador, irreal; siempre había imaginado que ella estaría aquí, con otra familia, otra vida, incluso casada otra vez, pero llena de vida y feliz, sobre todo esto último. _

_Y entonces sentía que el mundo terminaba, que colapsaría y comenzaría a llorar hasta que de alguna manera pudiera obtener alguna respuesta, pero aquello nunca sucedía, al instante la cara de Harry ocupaba cada resquicio de su mente y una extraña familiaridad le inundaba. _

_Harry Evans, con los ojos de ella, pero el cabello azabache y rebelde, un muchacho que aún no parecía mayor de edad. _

—_¿Remus?—cuestionó interrumpiendo a Sirius, su voz se sintió diferente y por un momento pensó que terminaría desmayándose—¿Cuántos años tiene él?_

_No necesito decirlo, fue la mirada oscura de hombre lobo, una que contenía secretos y dolor, la que todo contestó. _

_Y de nuevo, el mundo colapso bajo sus pies. _

_*"""*_

Sirius observa con los ojos bien abiertos a Harry, había llegado apenas unos minutos atrás con comida china que había conseguido en algún establecimiento muggle por el camino de regreso, venía feliz, el viaje le había sentado bien, y cuando descubrió que Harry por fin había llegado a la casa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que extender los platos desechables e ir a por Harry hasta su habitación, de donde no había salido aún.

Ahora todos están sentado en la impersonal mesa, se siente cierto aire incomodo, nadie observa a nadie a pesar de que de vez en cuando los ojos de James siguen los movimientos de Harry. Son tan parecidos, aunque ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, Harry juega con su comida de la misma forma que James lo hace y ambos fruncen el ceño con la misma capacidad de enojo.

Están el uno frente al otro, pero ninguno se dirige la palabra y Sirius termina por rendirse, la alegría ya ha abandonado su cuerpo, no queda mucho más que certera derrota, nada ha salido bien desde el momento en el que decidieron visitar a Remus y descubrieron lo que Lily había hecho, los engaños, las cartas y la necesidad de romper cualquier vínculo con James para alejarlo de una verdad a la que tenía derecho a saber.

Estaba embarazada y probablemente Voldemort la había etiquetado como objetivo primordial.

Los giros de la vida a veces son estúpidos, llenos de nada e incongruentes, pero otras veces resultan terriblemente dolorosos, y en ocasiones (lejanas, pero reales) hay historias de niños lastimados y solitarios y padres llenos de recuerdos y dolor que se encuentran el momento en el que ninguno de los dos cree necesitar del otro.

Las cosas hubiesen sido terriblemente diferentes si ellos hubiesen vuelto mucho antes, pero no había sido así. Harry había crecido huérfano, solitario y lleno de responsabilidades que atormentaban, había crecido sin su padres y lo había hecho creyéndose sólo Evans.

—Entonces, ¿Te gusta el Quiddicth?—Sirius se siente un poco estúpido cuando suelta la pregunta, pero no retrocede, mueve el tenedor sobre el plato y espera que el azabache conteste, pero pasa un minuto, luego otro y otro más y él no lo hace. La habitación entonces se llena de un aire pesado, pero Sirius aún no se rinde, aclara la garganta y deja el tenedor a un lado—.Estoy seguro que pudiste escucharme Harry, pero volveré a decirlo, ¿te gusta el Quiddicth?

Su mirada quema en el adolescente antes de que él levante la vista por fin.

—Preferiría no hablar con usted de nada, señor Black, de hecho, si ustedes me dejan solo por lo que queda de vacaciones estaré completamente de acuerdo, no me gustan y estoy seguro que yo a ustedes tampoco.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no me gustas Harry? Eres mi hijo.

Sirius inconscientemente se pega a su silla, ha escuchado suficiente esa frase para saber que se acercan las disputas.

—Tal vez de sangre—susurra cambiando de estrategia, anteriormente simplemente lo negaba, ahora parece haberlo aceptado, aunque Sirius objetivamente se da cuenta que él no ha terminado su opinión—. Pero no me conoces, no me criaste, no hiciste nada por mí en todos estos años, así que no, no eres mi padre.

Aquello es como una bofetada mental para James, quien termina también por alejarse un poco, Sirius hace una mueca, este es el momento el que se vuelve observador silencioso y después recoge los restos que quedan de James, cuando todo termina.

—¡No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, Harry! Creme, creme cuando lo digo, que de haberlo sabido yo… nosotros… jamás te hubiese negado, jamás te hubiese faltado nada, te hubiese amado desde el primer momento, como ya lo hago ahora—su voz tiembla al final y James termina por sentirse patético, de hecho, últimamente es lo único que puede sentir.

Incluso la idealizada Lily Potter de su mente se ha oscurecido, una parte de él que cada vez se vuelve más fuerte no puede dejar de culparla y odiarla por ocultarle su paternidad, no importaban los peligros, no importaba el riesgo de muerte, James los hubiese aceptado gustoso si a cambio hubiese podido estar con Harry desde sus primeros días, todo valía la pena por eso.

—Lamentablemente, no existen los hubiera. Pudiste haber hecho todo eso, pero decidiste quedarte y vivir una vida segura lejos de aquí.

—¿Me estas reprochando eso? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Jamás lo hubiese decidido de esa manera si hubiese sabido de tu existencia!

Harry se siente muy enojado, él lo sabe. Su mano aprieta con fuerza el tenedor y sus ojos verdes brillan de enojo.

—¡Ya conozco todas tus excusas! Sé que mi madre te botó por una carta, que te pidió el divorcio y te ordenó no volver, sé todo eso. Pero aun no entiendo por qué decidiste hacerle caso, por qué no volviste ni una sola vez en todos estos años, por qué te convenciste que una carta era suficiente. ¿No era entonces la mujer que más amabas? ¿No era la persona que más feliz te hacía en el mundo? ¿Cómo pudiste conformarte con una simple carta?

James, pálido como la cera lo observa con ojos repletos de disculpa, Harry tiene razón, por supuesto, había tenido miedo de volver y descubrir que todo lo que Lily le había escrito era verdad, que no le quería más, que tenía a alguien más, que no le necesitaba.

Estar lejos significaba imaginar que aún había la posibilidad de que todo fuese un sueño.

—Puede que no tenga derecho a reprocharte nada, tienes razón. Pero entonces tú y yo no nos debemos nada, somos simples extraños, no te quiero en mi vida y no quiero ser parte de la tuya. Por favor, renuncia a la custodia, yo entonces volveré con Remus y con Teddy y tú podrás seguir con tu vida, no sé, conseguir trabajo, viajar más si quieres, salir con otras personas, incluso puede que formar otra familia.

—No quiero otra familia—susurra al instante, terriblemente ofendido por lo dicho por Harry, era como si se creyera menos que importante en la cabeza de James, como si pensase que él había hecho todo lo que había hecho por simple responsabilidad—. La custodia, la vida aquí, mi estancia permanente… todo esto lo hago porque quiero, y créeme Harry, que aunque me cueste la vida, lograré que tú logres aceptarme como tu padre, somos una familia, tú y yo, y es lo único que necesitaré, siempre.

Por un momento nada sucede, después Harry sonríe y aquello es tan antinatural que James no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Temía que dijeras eso.

Y dichas esas palabras, Harry se da la vuelta dejando su comida casi intacta, a un Sirius terriblemente cansado y un James herido.

***""""***

**¡Estoy muy feliz! La historia tuvo un gran recibimiento, pero antes de contestar reviews, me gustaría aclarar algunos puntillos que no mencioné en el primer capítulo: La historia es corta principalmente porque casi toda está narrada desde la perspectiva de James, lo que es muy diferente a cualquier otra de mis historias, no hay momentos sólo Harry/Sirius o Remus. Todos son más bien James/con cualquier otra persona. Tenía planeado hacerla así desde el principio porque quería concentrarme sólo en una perspectiva, por lo que sí, la historia terminara en el siguiente capítulo**

**Y sí… Eso es todo :D en fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos y ahora sí… contestó reviews: **

Nayi: jaja, es que me gusta hacerte desatinar… Oh! Sí, joder, que el sentimiento es mutuo, a mí me pasa lo mismo con tu escritura, que casi siempre me parece más bien poética, ya saber que me gusta mucho…. Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí! Que bien que te haya atrapado, Naye.

Loquin: jaja, déjame decirte que tu comentario me hizo sonreír así, muy en serio. Qué bueno que la historia te haya atrapado y… sí, gracias por tu halado XD ¡gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura! Cuídate mucho también, que tengas un buen fin de semana.

Gin19: ¡Hola! No lo sé, es una idea extraña, pero estoy feliz de que todo haya cuadrado y al final no pareciera que sólo los estaba separando porque sí, creo yo que en toda relación siempre hay momentos así, en donde piensas que todo está mal, esa es la imperfección perfecta de las relaciones humanas. Espero que todas las discusiones en este capítulo no hayan mantenido tu corazón intacto, jaja, eso significa que hice un buen trabajo. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar.

Celtapotter: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado, en cuanto a Eres tú, probablemente ahorita ya esté más que listo el capítulo y figure entre las actualizaciones… ¡lo logré al fin! Jaja. en fin, gracias por pasarte por aquí.

Hyperion. Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y creo que tienes razón, una relación real no será toda miel sobre hojuelas, creo que el quid de la cuestión en las relaciones humanas es esa imperfección que a veces sucede. Bueno… ¿Qué te digo? Creo que es muy difícil crecer sin una figura paterna o materna, personalmente creo que siempre hacen falta. Aunque definitivamente hay mujeres que son capaces de hacer un trabajo excelente con sus hijos, mejor que cualquier pareja "estable", supongo que tú tuviste la suerte de tener una así. No lo sé… creo que todos actuaremos de la misma manera estando en la situación de Harry. Ser parte de la procreación de algún ser no te convierte en padre, ni siquiera mantenerlo económicamente, creo que es mucho más que eso. que es matarse día y noche, literal,, porque tienes que dividir tu tiempo, es en parte volverte un superhéroe y dejarte a ti como segunda prioridad. Pero bueno, no quiero alargar mucho más la respuesta. ¡Fue un gusto leer tu comentario! Y un gran abrazo para ti también.

Lun Black: ¡Hola! Ojala que con este segundo capítulo las cosas hayan quedado más claras, cualquier duda, puedes preguntármela en un comentario. ¡me alegra mucho que a pesar de todo te haya gustado! Cuídate mucho y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Florfleur: ¡Hola! Es que yo tengo la mente medio retorcida, por eso se me ocurrió separarlos, jaja. Pero bueno, me alegra que a pesar de todo te haya gustado aún con la visión diferente. Y sí… ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia! Cuídate mucho.

Rose-Whatson: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que la historia te guste, y como aclaré al inicio, al final se hicieron sólo tres capítulos porque realmente es más de James y su punto de vista, creo que por eso se hizo tan pequeña, pero tomando en cuenta que al inicio sólo planeaba hacer un one shot… pues bueno, que al final terminé alargándola. Espero que al subir que al subir el último capítulo la historia te siga gustando, y sí no… ¡me dices! Jaja, y ya veré si hago un epilogo. Cuídate mucho.

Jessyriddle: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar. James va a sufrir mucho, créeme, creo es necesario para que logre entender a Harry, incluso con Lily. Pero es bueno que la idea te guste, ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Cuídate mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Disfruten la lectura

Capítulo tres

*"""*

_Harry es su hijo, es un hecho, las muestras de sangre lo confirman, no hay más dudas aunque jamás existió una, el chico después de todo es demasiado parecido a él. _

_Remus frente a él no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido y mover los dedos sobre la mesa, todo un completo desastre, su vida ha dado un giro completo y ya nada será como antes. _

—_Quiero la custodia. _

_Por un momento el hombre lobo no dijo nada, demasiado sorprendido, después tragó en seco e interiormente se debatió entre la lucha por recuperar a su ahijado y por dejar que James ejerciera un papel que siempre le había correspondido. _

—_No es una decisión sencilla, James, debe ser premeditado, tal vez en unos cuantos días tú…_

—_NO, eso no, no hay nada que meditar. Harry es mi hijo, es hijo de Lily también. Quiero que lleve mi apellido, quiero ser su padre legalmente, quiero que todo lo mío pase también a ser suyo—Remus no pudo evitar suspirar ante la declaración, era cierto que él no tenía mucho que dar, de hecho, anteriormente apenas y había podido subsistir con lo estrictamente necesario, indudablemente James podía darle una vida mucho mejor si se hablaba solo económicamente, y no dudaba ni por un segundo que el ministerio revocaría su custodia apenas y James presentara una demanda, después de todo él aún seguía siendo un hombre lobo, no tenía más derechos que los de cualquier otra criatura mágica, de hecho, podía considerarse un milagro que ahora fuese el guarda de Harry, todo gracias en parte a Dumbledore, sus esfuerzos y las instrucciones que Lily había dejado antes de morir. _

_Sí, James podría darle una vida totalmente diferente, incluso más confortable; pero no lo entendía, no al menos hasta el punto en donde él lo hacía. Harry era un ser humano inusual, brillante, poderoso y a veces volátil. Herido y lleno de adioses y despedidas llenas de dolor, era hermético, apenas unos días atrás había visto morir a Tonks y aún se seguía culpando de su muerte. _

_James no sabría tratarlo, no sabría entenderlo, Harry no era como su padre había sido de joven, le gustaba el Quiddicth, sí, pero no había crecido con dos padres amorosos, en sobreprotección y tal vez un poco mimado. Harry había crecido a la fuerza, Harry ya no era un niño, tenía cicatrices que James no entendía, tenía un futuro a su paso totalmente oscuro y una parte de él totalmente rota. _

—_A Harry no le gustara. _

—_Es sólo porque aún no me conoce, yo sé que todo podrá mejorar, yo sé que podré hacer que me quiera. Necesito hacerlo, ya me perdí suficiente de su vida. _

—_Pero…_

—_Tú sigues siendo su padrino honorario, yo no pienso ocupar ese lugar, sé lo mucho que Harry significa para ti, pero necesito que entiendas que lo que voy a hacer no lo hago para ir en contra de tus deseos. _

—_¿De los míos? James, Lily dejó escrito que Harry se quedaría conmigo—en seguida el aludido frunció los labios, no pudo evitar hacerlo, hasta ahora sólo se había encontrado dos veces más con Harry y ninguna de esas había salido nada bien. El adolescente se había cerrado a él, no quería escuchar nada que saliera de su boca, ni siquiera parecía impresionado, alarmado o contento de que James fuese su padre biológico. _

_Para él Lily era la única que ocupaba ese lugar, dese siempre, James había llegado muy tarde. _

—_No quiero que la metas es esto, sé que una parte de ti no está de acuerdo, pero es mi hijo. _

—_No creo que pueda decir mucho para hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero James, muy aparte de lo yo quiera, ¿Has pensado en Harry? ¿En lo que es mejor para él aunque eso signifique necesariamente que no puedas estar a su lado cómo quieres?—James tardó en contestar, sabía que Remus sólo buscaba el bien de Harry, pero él ya estaba harto de hacerse a un lado, lo había hecho toda su vida y lo único que había obtenido había sido soledad; no, aunque le costara una vida entera, tenía que hacer que Harry lo apreciara. _

—_Lo siento, Remus. Ya está decidido, voy a pedir su custodia. _

—_Tú sabes que Harry es objetivo de Voldemort, ¿estas consciente del peligro en el que estarías al hacer todo esto público?_

—_Lo vale, todo lo vale, Remus. No pienso esconderme más. _

*"""*

Los días transcurren con cierta melancolía, James lo nota casi al instante, un día no es muy diferente al otro, Harry se encierra en su habitación todo lo que sea posible, habla poco y gruñe todo el tiempo, se ve cansado, pero no se queja por nada fuera de lo mismo.

Remus lo ha visitado tres veces, en dos ocasiones ha traído a Teddy, que es u niño repleto de vida y que se aferra a Harry apenas y este lo carga. En todas esas visitas el azabache parece diferente, más alegre, más lleno de vida. Habla con Remus en susurros, él le da consejos, Harry no escucha, nunca escucha.

Quiere regresar a su antigua vida, no está poniendo ni un poquito de su parte para las cosas funcionen y aquello desespera a los dos hombres, Sirius es el que más trata de adentrar su coraza, a veces (pocas en realidad) obtiene una respuesta educada, así que no se rinde.

James por otra parte, no sabe realmente qué más hacer para poder hacer que Harry le acepte, todos los días sale herido y lastimado, todos los días es una batalla perdida. Harry se parece demasiado a él físicamente, pero su carácter, apabullante y volátil es como el de Lily…

Lily… es cierto que incluso cuando recibió la carta donde ella le pedía el divorcio, James no pudo menos que seguir amándola, ni una sola fibra de su ser la odió, la mantuvo en su pedestal y de allí nadie la bajó. Sin embargo, no puede negar que ahora una parte de sí la detesta, a pesar de que probablemente él esté vivo por la mentira, a pesar de que ella ya no puede defenderse, a pesar de que murió para salvar a su hijo, al hijo de ambos.

Es ese el problema, ella no tenía ningún derecho a elegir por sobre él, ella no tenía derecho a ocultarle algo así, no, ella debió habérselo dicho, a pesar de que fuese muy peligroso, ella tenía que haberle informado, quedarse o irse era sólo decisión de James, de nadie más.

Y sabe la respuesta, sabe que no se hubiese ido, jamás. Hubiese esperado con la mayor sonrisa cargar a su hijo en brazos y después jamás lo hubiese apartado de su lado. Y Harry… Harry hubiese crecido sabiendo que había sido amado por su padre tanto como lo había sido por su madre.

—La vida es así, Cornamenta, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde—Sirius, sentado a un lado de él, toma despacio y observa a la nada, probablemente Harry este encerrado en su cuarto, probablemente no bajará a menos que uno de los dos lo obligue, y ambos están cansados de luchar.

—Creo… creo que ya he perdido mucho—Sirius asiente, ajeno a la nada, después le observa con ojos grises profundos.

—Ayer en la noche le escuché gritar—aquello sorprende a James, aunque Sirius no dice nombres, sabe que está hablando de Harry y no puede evitar estremecerse—. No es la primera vez que le pasa, sin embargo, ya lo he escuchado muchas veces.

—¿Y por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?—cuestiona filoso, Sirius se estremece.

—Supongo… supongo que pensé que después de todo lo que él había vivido, no era tan raro que tuviera malos sueños, además, el que tú lo sepas no cambia nada, estoy seguro que a él le molestara saber que alguno de nosotros sabe lo que le sucede en las noches, cuando duerme.

—Me importa una mierda, Sirius. Es mi hijo, tanto si él lo quiere como si no, estoy harto de no serle de ayuda—Sirius suspira y toma un poco antes de observar las escaleras.

—Él es especial, muy especial. Es la perfecta combinación de tú y Evans. Pero ya no es un niño, ¿sabes eso, no?

—Sé que ya no me necesita, no tienes porqué recalcarlo, sé que es ya es grande, que ya no quiere un padre, pero yo… yo sí que le quiero a él, como un bebé, como un niño, como un adulto… le quiero de todas formas.

—No me refiero a eso, no al menos completamente. Ahora, no creo que Harry ya no te necesite, muy diferente es que no lo admita, es que se cierre. Pero te lo digo yo, que viví mucho tiempo en un hogar problemático. Los niños, por muy grandes que sean y por muy lastimados que estén, siempre van a necesitar de su padre.

—Pero entonces, ¿Por qué actúa así?

—Lo he pensado mucho, pero creo que es sólo porque tiene miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué? Merlín, Sirius, soy su padre, debería de saber estás cosas, debería saber cómo acercarme a él, pero no puedo, nunca puedo y es tan frustrante—Sirius le observa cuando termina de hablar, respira con fuerza, se siente cansado, pero aun así le regala una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Cuando has sido herido de tantas maneras diferentes y por tantas personas en la vida, tiene miedo de amar y abrir tu corazón, por la razón de que puedes volver a salir herido o puedes tú herir a ese alguien.

James suspira mientras escucha aquellas palabras con un cierto sentimiento amargo.

—Pero yo ya le amo, no importa cuánto tarde en aceptarlo, no importa qué tanto me hiera, lo que siento nunca va a cambiar.

*""""""*

Está fumando con cierta melancolía, el vicio jamás le ha abandonado, trató de dejarlo a los diecisiete, cuando comenzó a salir con Lily, pero fue imposible, después lo intento cuando ambos se casaron y duró casi un año en abstinencia, pero entonces ambos comenzaron a pelear por cualquier simple tontería y la única manera que encontró para relajarse fue el cigarro.

Después de eso obviamente no lo dejó, aunque ya no fumaba como lo había hecho en su adolescencia, y aunque podía durar semanas sin necesitar un cigarrillo, tener a Harry a su lado había hecho que necesitara con desesperación liberar sus estrés. No porque el muchacho fuese una molestia, no lo era, sino más bien por lo difícil que es adentrar a su coraza, conocer su interior.

Dos días atrás recibió información por parte de Remus, fue poca y ambigua pero suficiente para que armara su propio rompecabezas a pesar de las piezas faltantes. Harry, su hijo, había vivido los primeros años de su vida con los Dursey, la familia de la hermana de Lily, y James, que poco les conocía, no pudo evitar estremecerse al conocer esa información, no eran personas amables, no eran personar tratables.

Sin embargo, una parte de él aún se aferra a la esperanza de que la vida de su hijo con los Dursey no fuese tan mala o cruel, aunque sinceramente lo duda, Remus se mostró taciturno y de sus labios no salió nada más, aquello era una mala señal.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos son cortados cuando escucha a alguien bajar por las escaleras, es muy temprano, las primeras horas de una mañana calurosa, obviamente no es Sirius, su amigo no ha cambiado sus hábitos nocturnos, él pocas veces madruga.

Así que no se sorprende cuando Harry aparece en la cocina, trae puesta una sencilla bata de pantalones azul marino y camisa blanca raída que le hace fruncir el ceño, ha podido observar que la ropa de Harry no es nueva, que casi toda ella está maltratada, y aquello le molesta más de lo que jamás imagino, y se promete que antes de que termine el plazo de vacaciones, Harry tendrá un armario nuevo, lo quiera o no.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, James—susurra Harry cuando le observa, enseguida da un paso atrás, listo para abandonar el lugar, sin embargo, James apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero y le sonríe.

—No pasa nada, ¿vienes a por agua?—Harry asiente—, entonces tómala, está bien—el azabache menor camina entonces hasta el fregadero, James lo observa en silencio.

Antaño, una semana atrás, Harry ni siquiera hubiese accedido a pasar un segundo en la misma habitación que él, pero para su sorpresa eso parece hacer cambiado. No sabe por qué, y sinceramente no lo cuestiona, es suficiente con saber que algo ha pasado. Que Harry a pesar de no aceptarlo como padre, no le rehúye como si él fuese la misma personificación de alguna horrible y contagiosa enfermedad.

—Fumas mucho, ¿verdad?—si no fuese porqué James observó moverse los labios de Harry, probablemente hubiese dicho que se trataba de un sueño, pero no lo es y la pregunta lo hace sentir un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo porque estoy un poco estresado, no lo hagas tú sin embargo, es un vicio horrible y hace muy mal al cuerpo—Harry suelta un bufido sarcástico.

—No tengo diez años, ¿sabes? Sé acerca de toda esa mierda…

—El lenguaje, Harry—lo interrumpe James antes de darse siquiera cuenta, ambos se observan sorprendidos por unos segundos antes de que Harry sonría y aquello resulta tan antinatural, que James se prepara para un nuevo y doloroso ataque.

—No deberías tratarme de esta manera, ¿sabes?

—No sé a qué te refieres—susurra sin entenderlo muy bien, Harry suelta una risita nerviosa.

—Me refiero a ti comportándote como un padre o algo parecido a eso, ambos sabemos que yo no quiero nada de ti, así que no entiendo por qué simplemente no dejas el tema en paz.

—Y ambos ya estamos cansados de está platica, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que nada de lo que digas hará que mi opinión cambie respecto a ti?

Cuando termina, hay un momento de silencio que es inevitable que suceda, ambos se repelen con la misma fuerza con la que se buscan y el silencio es extraño, casi palpable, casi imposible.

—Los escuché hablar a ti y a Sirius el otro día—sorprendentemente es Harry el que rompe el silencio, aunque James desea que no sea así, tiene miedo de preguntar, pero de todos modos lo hace.

—¿Hablar de qué?

—De mí, por supuesto, estos últimos días Harry ha sido el tema recurrente en todas los conversaciones—el Potter mayor ignora el tono filoso, en cambio lo observa con profunda curiosidad.

—¿Qué escuchaste?—Harry se alza distraídamente de hombros.

—Apenas poco, algo sobre mí gritando en sueños—James tarda en darse cuenta de cuál conversación se trata, pero cuando lo hace sus ojos se agrandan en la sorpresa, Harry no lo deja hablar—, debo admitirlo, me molestó un poco que Sirius te contase sobre mis noches, pero lo entiendo, o al menos trato de hacerlo. Sin embargo, su conversación terminó de una manera bastante alarmante—sus ojos se oscurecen un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad—. He pensado mucho en todo, James y no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué te aferras tanto a mí, porqué me perdonas todo, porqué dices quererme a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho.

—Porque todo es verdad, en ese momento no dije ninguna sola mentira. Escucha Harry, Lily y yo tuvimos muchos problemas antes de que yo me fuera, peleábamos tanto que estábamos muy cansados, pero aun así la amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, era mi centro de gravedad, incluso cuando me dejó en claro que lo mejor sería separarnos. Fuiste producto de dos personas que se amaban mucho, incluso si no lo aceptas, eres… eres eso que estaba seguro que me faltaba, eres eso que ahora tengo y que me hace tan feliz, incluso cuando tú no lo aceptas.

Harry niega cuando James se detiene, está sorprendido, puede verse esa sorpresa atreves de sus ojos, como… como si creyera que no es digno de recibir aquellos sentimientos. Y de repente, la realización golpea a James y puede darse cuenta que Harry aún lo necesita, incluso cuando él no puede verlo.

—Eres un buen tipo—suelta Harry cuando James cree que ya no hablara, y la sencilla oración tiene tan poco tacto que por un momento su hijo no continua—, tal vez pienses que estoy muy enojado contigo, y lo estoy, pero eso no me hace un ciego, puedo darme cuenta de que eres una buena persona. Tienes una vida por delante, aún eres joven, puedes casarte y tener niños que críes desde bebés, niños a los que aprendas a amar.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Nadie aprende a amar, es algo que sólo aparece, es algo que nos marca y se queda por siempre en nosotros. Yo no quiero otros hijos, ¿es tan difícil de comprender? Tan sólo… tan sólo te quiero a ti Harry, y así como eres, no cambiaría nada de tu persona.

El azabache da un paso atrás ante aquella declaración y nervioso pasa una mano por su frente, parece angustiado cuando vuelve a obsérvale.

—Sólo… sólo déjalo, James. No quiero… es que… tú…—balbucea antes de callarse completamente, después de eso abre la boca unas pocas veces más, pero nada sale de ella, al final se rinde y se da la vuelta, abandonando la cocina con cierta angustia a su paso.

James se queda sentado lo suficiente como para sentir que el nudo en la garganta se hace más tragable, y cuando eso sucede se llena de férrea determinación. Ahora está seguro que Harry no sabe reaccionar ante sentimientos tales, que parece que no cree ninguna de sus palabras, que parece no aceptar que puede ser amado hasta tal nivel.

Tiene que ver con su pasado, algo pasó, alguien hirió su interior. Y aunque sabe que dolerá, se hace la promesa de investigar, incluso si sale herido el proceso, debe saber qué pasado persigue a Harry, sólo así sabrá cómo adentrar en su interior.

Y levantándose de su lugar, corre hacia donde Sirius, necesita encargarle a Harry, necesita asegurarse de que él sepa que es algo importante y que probablemente no aparecerá en casa hasta tarde.

Cuando encuentra a Sirius, está dormido a pierna tendida sobre su cama, las sabanas color Gryffindor se enredan en sus piernas y suaves ronquidos le inundan, pero a James no le importa cuán pacifico luce. Salta sobre él, recibiendo al instante un profundo quejido antes de que el aire se llene de maldiciones por todo lo alto.

Cuando James por fin logra hablar con Sirius y esté deja de cuestionarlo, ya se ha hecho más tarde, el Sol está su punto cumbre y el aire es pesado y caliente, por lo que James se apresura a quitarse su chaqueta y subirse a la moto.

Su primera parada será con los Dursey.

*""""*

La primera vez que James conoció a la hermana de Lily, no fue una buena impresión y por primera vez pudo darse cuenta que dos hermanos podían ser tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, porque incluso con Sirius y su hermano Regulus, el parecido era evidente; pero con Petunia y Lily las cosas no sucedieron así.

Mientras Lily tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ondulado, Petunia lo tenía recto y rubio, mientras Lily tenía unas profundas esmeraldas verdes, su hermana había obtenido ojos azules fríos y vacíos, mientras Lily era esbelta y menuda, Petunia era alta y delgada y por último, mientras Lily era hermosa, Petunia era… bueno, menos agraciada.

Lily la quería a pesar de todo, era su hermana, solía decir, eso nunca cambiaría, aunque Petunia fuese mala con ella, la insultaba y la humillaba a cualquier pequeña oportunidad, la primera cena de James con la familia Evans no fue la excepción y él no era ningún idiota, se había dado cuenta que detrás de toda la fachada de odiosa hermana, Petunia vivía atrapada por los celos, porque Lily era todo lo que ella no era y mucho más.

James había estado siempre para Lily, Petunia por otro lado había mostrado desde un principio su desacuerdo a todo lo mágico y a su hermana, James había estado cuando la mujer le había gritado odios y malos deseos, y se había jurado asegurarse de que Lily ya no la buscara más, era obvio que Petunia jamás cambiaria.

Sin embargo, él se había ido antes de que Lily supiese que estaba embarazada, tal vez durante el proceso había vuelto a buscar a su hermana y las cosas habían terminado mejor para ambas. Entonces Harry incluso podría haber crecido sin el estigma de su madre, criado por una mujer amargada y repleta de odios, quien, no lo duda, no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacar al hijo de su hermana.

Quiere creer que la mujer no es tan mala, que ha hecho su mejor trabajo con su hijo, que todas sus horribles sospechas estaban mal infundadas, que es sólo estrés, que Harry ha podido tener una infancia feliz.

Sin embargo, comienza a manejar por la carretera cuando se da cuenta que pronto llegara, y más tarde que temprano se halla frente a una casa igual que muchas otras, sosa, pintada de un color blanco, con un jardín delantero bien cuidado y un adolescente gordo sentado bajo el tejado de enfrente, con una limonada en la mano y una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

James baja de la motocicleta entonces y camina por el caminillo de cemento hasta quedar frente al adolescente, antes de que se fuera, Lily había recibido una única carta de su hermana en donde anunciaba su embarazo, y aunque James jamás había conocido al hijo, imagina que se trataba del chico que ahora le observa con ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Harry?—cuestiona antes de soltar un eructo, James no puede evitar soltar su suspiro, ahora que está más cerca, puede ver que la mirada idiota no es por las neuronas que le faltan, los ojos están rojos y a un lado suyo hay una sospechosa ceniza y un viejo encendedor, obviamente el muchacho se ha estado drogando.

—Soy James… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?—cuestiona, sin embargo, el muchacho no contesta, absorto como se ha quedado observando el pasto, James rueda suavemente los ojos y esquivándolo se acerca a la puerta, toca dos veces antes de que está se abra y una paliducha mujer lo observe.

Está más vieja, su cabello rubio ya se adivina más blanco, su figura más delgada si era posible y la mueca amargada aún presente en su rostro, es Petunia Dursey.

—¿Quién eres tú?—cuestiona en un tono filoso, aunque James imagina que ya lo sabe, el miedo se ve en sus ojos.

—James Potter, estuve casado con Lily, tu hermana, hace mucho tiempo—ella se pone más pálida antes de sacar la cabeza y observar a ambos lado de la calle, al ver que no hay ningún observador y que su Dudley está bien, cierra aún más la puerta y le lanza una mirada dura.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo entendido que tú te hiciste cargo de Harry cuando ella murió—la mujer aprieta ligeramente los labios antes de contestar.

—No tenía otra alternativa, ellos simplemente lo dejaron frente a mi puerta, no podía darle la espalda al bastardo…

—¿Cómo lo llamaste?—interrumpe James, acercándose un poco más a ella, el fuego brilla en sus ojos y la pobre mujer da un paso atrás apresurada, dejando entre ver la sala pulcra de su casa.

—Es la verdad, Harry no tiene padre, Lily pudo haberse metido con cualquier hombre, él no es más que un…—se detiene en seguida, al notar que James ha sacado su varita, y llevándose ambas manos a la boca, entra a la casa entre trompicones—¡Dudley!—vocifera—¡Dudley!

Obviamente, su hijo no le hace el menor caso, está en su propio mundo y de ese no saldrá para ayudar a su madre, James por otro lado, ya ha entrado totalmente a la casa y aún sigue amenazando a Petunia, quien ya ha renunciado a llamar a su hijo y ahora observaba la varita con una mirada llena de miedo.

—¡No tienes permitido entrar a nuestra casa de esta manera!—vocifera la parte valiente de Petunia, James suelta un gruñido.

—Tú tampoco tienes derecho a llamar bastardo a mi hijo.

—¿Tu hijo?—cuestiona incrédula, al instante da un paso atrás—¡él no puede ser tu hijo!

—¡Pues lo es! Y estoy seguro que una parte de ti lo sospechaba—ella suelta un suspiró, antes de que su mirada se llene de reproche.

—No, nunca fue así. ¿Tú crees que me hubiese hecho cargo de Harry sabiendo que su padre bueno para nada estaba vivo? Cuando dejaron aquí a Harry, la carta decía que mi hermana se había divorciado hacia mucho de ti y que el niño tenía sólo su apellido.

James la escucha, mitad interesado, mitad preocupado. Ha estado observando la sala y se ha dado cuenta que sólo hay fotos del trio Dursey, parece que ni siquiera ha habido jamás otra persona. Y ya, casi seguro de que descubría algo que no le gustara, da un paso adelante, aún con la varita en alto.

—Ambos sabemos que odiabas a Lily, la odiabas con cada fibra de tu ser, la detestabas porque ella era perfecta en todo, bonita, inteligente, divertida, amable y sobre todo, una bruja.

—¡Yo nunca he querido ser una anormal como ella!—vocifera Petunia, aunque sus ojos se mueven nerviosos.

—Hay que ser honestos Petunia, tú la detestabas totalmente y aun así recibiste a su hijo.

—No tenía otra opción…

—Siempre hay una opción, pero eso no es lo importante. Voy a preguntarte algo, y te lo advierto, quiero que seas totalmente honesta conmigo, ¿estamos?—espera a que ella asienta antes de continuar—. Al principio cuando me enteré que tú te habías hecho cargo de mi hijo, pensé que tal vez habías podido crecer y habías hecho a un lado tu odio hacia tu hermana, pero ahora lo dudo muy seriamente. Y está es mi pregunta, ¿Cómo fue que criaste a Harry?

Ella se remueve incomoda, su mirada sigue fija en la varita.

—¿Él te dijo algo?—James siente el peso de aquella declaración como un fuerte golpe, aunque no es una afirmación, está seguro que no es la respuesta correcta.

—Él me lo dijo todo—opta por responder, es una mentira, pero Petunia no tiene por qué saber eso.

—¡Es un mentiroso!—vocifera la mujer, ahora pálida como la cera—¡todo lo que te haya dicho fue una mentira! Vernon y yo lo único que hicimos fue criarlo como mejor pudimos, pero Evans ya estaba podrido por dentro.

—¿Cómo has dicho?—ella se tropieza con sus propios pies en un intento por alejarse.

—¡Cuando lo tomamos juramos sacar su anormalidad de él! pero simplemente fue… ¡No!—vocifera, agachándose a tiempo cuando un hechizo vuela hacia ella y corre hacia la sala, protegiéndose detrás del sillón, su fachada se ha quebrado, está indefensa—¡él se merecía todo, cada golpe, cada regaño… todo!—James sinceramente ha comenzado a respirar con demasiada fuerza, la última declaración ha sido suficiente como para que termine por horrorizarse.

No… simplemente no. Incluso en sus peores sueños, había sólo imaginado que Harry había sufrido algo de negligencia, tal vez incluso de regaños, pero jamás, ni una sola vez, que ellos podrían haber hecho más, que lo hubiesen podido herir físicamente.

Y dolía tanto… mierda, se sentía roto. Saber que su hijo había pasado una infancia llena de horrores sólo se podía comparar con el dolor que había sentido cuando Lily le había pedido el divorcio, la diferencia radicaba en que en ese momento el único que estaba saliendo lastimado era él mismo.

No Harry, nunca Harry. Harry, que ya se había vuelto el centro de su universo, que lo había llenado y le había dado una nueva razón para vivir. Saber que era padre de un adolescente, había sido una sorpresa total, pero no podía mentir, lo había amado desde el primer momento.

Sabía ahora que daría su vida por él, sin dudarlo. Que quería su felicidad por sobre la de todos, que no dudaría en hacer algo ilegal si con eso lo protegía. Y sin pensarlo mucho, guiado por el odio tan repentino que había comenzado a sentir por la familia Dursey apuntó a Petunia con su varita.

—¡Legeremens!

Petunia esta vez no puede escapar, el hechizo la alcanza incluso antes de que pueda gritar y con los ojos abiertos, deja que James penetre en su mente.

_Niño de ojos tristes, cabello revuelto, enjuto, delgado, de ropas grandes y lentes rotos pegados con cinta. _

_Risas… excesos._

_Vernon gritando a un pequeño de seis años, Vernon pataleando a un niño de ocho años, Vernon amenazando con un cuchillo a un joven de trece años. _

_Harry llorando, dos años. Harry gritando, tres años. Harry mordiéndose el labio, Harry encerrado en el armario debajo de las escaleras. _

_Harry pidiendo comida, Harry con los labios agrietados por la sed. Perdido, humillado. _

—_¡Tu madre sólo fue una puta!_

—_¡Ni siquiera tu padre te quiso, te abandono sin impórtale qué te pasará!_

—_¡Eres un monstruo, un anormal, no mereces amor, no mereces que nadie nunca te quiera!_

—_¡Nadie nunca te quiera…!_

Duele, siente el horror, quiere correr hacia él, pero no puede. ¿Pasan horas o segundos? No lo sabe, no quiere saberlo.

_El último recuerdo es el peor: Harry con trece años, Vernon borracho por ser despedido de su trabajo. _

—_¡Tú anormalidad nos causó esto, es tu culpa que me hayan despedido!_

_Harry sonriendo a los insultos, Harry mostrándose fuerte, riéndose de ellos, hasta que el primer golpe llega. Es certero, hace que se tambalee hacia atrás, nadie hace nada cuando Vernon vuelve a golpear a su hijo. _

_Un patada, un gruñido, un insulto, un puñetazo. Harry ensangrentado, tan herido que ni siquiera puede levantarse. _

¿Por qué no se defendió desde el principio? Sabe la respuesta, ellos lo criaron para soportar, para temer, para aceptar que era toda su culpa. Ellos le llenaron la cabeza de mentiras, ellos exterminaron su infancia.

_Harry apenas consiente, Vernon riendo ante el dolor. Petunia lista para salir corriendo, Dudley con los ojos abiertos de terror. Y entonces… entonces él llega. Dumbledore aparece en la casa y todo se vuelve negro. _

Cuando los recuerdos terminan y James vuelve a la realidad, observa a Petunia temblar desde su lugar, con lágrimas salvajes en su rostro y ojos repletos de miedo. James sin embargo, no puede hacer otra cosa más que odiarse.

Observa la casa de nuevo, odia todo lo que hay en ella. Es un recordatorio de lo que sufrió su hijo, de lo infeliz que fue. Y sin ser consiente, camina hasta el armario debajo de las escaleras. Abre la puerta sin esfuerzos… es pequeño, oscuro, lleno de telarañas, sin esperanza… fue la habitación de su hijo durante diez años.

No sabe que llora hasta que siente el sabor salado en sus labios. No sabe qué tan roto puede sentirse hasta que vuelve a observar a Petunia. No sabe qué tan vengativo puede llegar a ser hasta que la apunta con su varita. Quiere que sufra, quiere que cada cicatriz que permitió en su hijo sea devuelta.

Y lo hace, le lanza la primera maldición y Petunia gime desde su lugar. Grita pidiendo ayuda, James lanza un hechizo insonorizaste, Dudley aún está perdido en su propio mundo, la segunda maldición la alcanza.

Cuando termina, la mujer probablemente tiene algunas costillas rotas y el cabello morado chillón. James sabe que debería sentirse culpable, pero no puede, hay una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

La venganza nunca es buena, es cierto, pero ¡ah! Como aligera la carga del corazón.

Petunia se desmaya poco después, James todavía no se aleja, camina hasta el teléfono y marca algunos números. Sabe cómo utilizar la tecnología muggle, Sirius y él invirtieron su dinero en varias empresas, sabe cómo moverse.

Una hora después termina de hablar, se ha encargado de que Vernon no consiga trabajo en kilómetros a la redonda, se ha encargado de que viva la miseria que su hijo tuvo que soportar, y aunque asqueado, no se aleja, espera un poco más, y luego otro tanto, hasta que Vernon llega.

Trae el sombrero de viaje y un maletín café en el brazo, obviamente pasó la mañana buscando trabajo. James escucha que habla con su drogado hijo, sonríe para sí mismo, anticipando lo mucho que se divertirá. Camina hacia Petunia, aún duerme cuando le lanza algunos hechizos de curación. Ella es tan cómplice como su marido, pero aún es hermana de Lily, aún fue menos cruel que su marido. Tuvo su merecido, y James no es ningún sádico, pero Vernon probablemente no termine tan bien parado como su esposa, que ahora está lentamente recuperándose.

Al final Vernon abre la puerta, deja el sombrero en el perchero y el maletín a un lado, llama a Petunia, ella no contesta, frunce el ceño y camina hasta la sala, cuando la observa lanza un grito aterrorizado y corre a su rescate. Nunca llega, James sale de la nada, Vernon apenas puede gritar antes de que lo golpee fuertemente en el ojo.

La varita no servirá está vez, tiene que hacerle daño de la manera muggle, como él se lo hizo a su hijo.

*"""

James aparece fuera de su casa sintiéndose terriblemente incompleto, irreal.

No hay nadie despierto, todas las luces están apagadas. Es de madrugada, Sirius probablemente este despierto, esperando que su amigo no haya hecho ninguna locura.

Sin embargo, bien puede ya decepcionarse. James probablemente hizo la cosa más estúpida que pudo habérsele ocurrido, incluso puede que cuando el coraje se deteriore, se sienta hasta culpable. Pero por ahora, se encuentra bastante bien, incluso si está un poco magullado.

Vernon tuvo su merecido, Vernon terminó apenas vivo. Y James pudo esperar lo suficiente como para que Dudley dejara de drogarse y entrara a la casa exigiendo comida sólo para observar aquella terrible escena y llamará alarmado al hospital.

Petunia había ya estado lo suficiente recuperada, sólo tuvo que ser revisada una sola vez antes de que la dieran de alta, Vernon probablemente dure mucho tiempo en el hospital. Pero James no está preocupado, no se siente culpable, todo se lo merecía, y está seguro que el matrimonio es lo suficientemente inteligente como para permanecer callado, nunca dirán que fue él quien les hizo tal daño.

Entra a la casa entonces, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mayor ruido posible, está cansado y hambriento y el sillón se le antoja como verdadera gloria. Pero en vez de acostarse, sube las escaleras, las cuenta en su mente, antes de llegar al segundo piso. Se tambalea dos veces, suelta un suspiro, camina hacia la única habitación que lleva semanas sin ver.

Abre la puerta sin llamar, la luz de luna entra por la ventana. Observa la decoración con cierta mueca, la habitación es grande, está pintada en un sencillo tonó salmón, hay una cama de dosel en medio, un escritorio con libros mágicos sobre él, dos burós de patas largas y madera resistente, un ropero con grabados de oro, un baño propio.

Y a pesar de eso, a James de repente se le hace muy poca cosa. Harry debe tener mucho más, Harry debe tenerlo todo.

Entra sin pensarlo mucho, empareja la puerta y camina hasta quedar frente a la cama, entonces observa a su hijo dormir con cierta melancolía. Parece tan tranquilo, tan pacifico… que James no puede evitar soltar un suspiro tembloroso, sabe que está llorando, pero no le importa.

No pasa mucho antes de que Harry abra los ojos y se siente sobre la cama con la sorpresa escrita en los ojos. Es de sueño ligero, tal vez acostumbrado a ser despertado de forma brusca. Primero parece sorprendido, después frunce el ceño con verdadero horror.

—¿Qué te pasó James?—cuestiona levantándose casi al instante, el aludido lo observa con verdadera fascinación, cualquier otra persona hubiese crecido llena de odio, hubiese sido drogadicta, hubiese sido todo lo que le gritaban que era.

Harry lo hizo bien, lastimado, herido, roto… pero aún valiente, aún empático, aún bueno; y James no puede sentirse más orgulloso.

—¿James?

Su llamado le llega en un murmullo, su hijo está observándolo con atención. James imagina entonces que debe lucir horrible, que debe tener las ropas medio rotas y la piel visible manchada de sangre, incluso tal vez que su ojo derecho está ya morado.

—No es nada—murmura sólo por decir algo, Harry no lo cree.

—No puede ser sólo nada, parece que alguien te… ¿tuviste alguna riña con mortifagos, fue Voldem…?

—¡No!... no, Merlín, no. Yo estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estás?—Harry lo observa incrédulo.

—Bueno, mejor que tú, definitivamente.

—¿Te duele algo?—el joven suspira incrédulo, James es el que parece un loco, James es el que luce trastornado, está herido y no se queja, en cambio le pregunta a Harry cómo se siente.

—Creo que sería mejor si fuera simplemente a buscar a Sirius…

—¡No te vayas Harry!—vocifera James cuando ve que el muchacho comienza a caminar, se acerca y le toma con fuerza de las manos, el azabache por primera vez no rehúye de su tacto, James parece desesperado por ello —. No te alejes más, ¿está bien? No lo soportaría, no hoy y no mañana.

Harry no sabe qué contestar a eso, se queda viéndolo sin poder entenderlo, James con anterioridad ya se había mostrado desesperado por no poder entenderlo, pero está vez parece diferente, está vez, por muy loco que luzca, parece entenderlo.

—¿Puedes verme a los ojos por favor? Voy a decirte algo, y quiero que te lo grabes bien en ese corazón puro que tienes—continua y espera a que Harry lo observe, cuando eso sucede, le regala una sonrisa temblorosa, antes de adquirir un semblante lleno de realidad—. No eres un anormal, no un monstruo, no una basura. No eres nada de eso, no debes creerlo. Tu madre te quiso mucho, más que a su propia vida diría yo, y ahora yo te quiero así o más.

Las palabras se filtran en sus oídos, el aire se siente pesado. Harry termina por separarse de él antes de observarle totalmente sorprendido. Al principio sus palabras no tuvieron ningún sentido, después todo toma sentido y no puede evitar empalidecer.

—¿Fuiste a verlos?—James asiente. —No debiste, no… no era asunto tuyo.

—Sí lo era, y lo sigue siendo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Harry?

—¿Qué les hiciste?—James se alza distraídamente de hombros.

—Nada que no se merecieran…—susurra antes de respirar con fuerza—. Ellos no valen la pena, no los defiendas, contéstame, ¿entiendes que nada de lo que te dijeron es verdad?

Harry da un paso atrás, nervioso, no puede concentrarse en lo que James dice, no estaban en la misma sintonía.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—Poco más que nada, pero lo sé todo—su mirada se oscurece—, sé que te llaman bastardo, que no te compraban ropa nueva, que te alimentaban con poco y nada, que Vernon te golpeó hasta casi matarte hace dos años…

—¡Él estaba borracho! Yo… yo tengo la culpa por…

¿Cómo borrar años de negligencia en una persona? ¿Cómo demostrarle cuan amado eso? ¿Cómo demostrarle lo mucho que vale y mantener la propia cordura intacta?

Todo eso se pregunta James cuando lo observa romperse, allí está el Harry que durmió en el armario, allí está el Harry que vivió una infancia infeliz, que aún le necesita. Y James desea con total fervor que sea todo lo contrario, que Harry no le necesite hasta ese punto, porque si fuese así, entonces tal vez hubiese tenido una infancia feliz.

Y su lista de odio crece.

Petunia

Vernon Dursey

Dumbledore…

Y tal vez un poco Lily también.

Y luego, las palabras de Remus se repiten en su cabeza. Sí, es verdad, en su momento no pensó en lo que era mejor para Harry, y tal vez, lo mejor sea que él viva con Remus, quien ya le entiende tan bien, pero sabe que es imposible, le necesita. Y se promete que lograra curarlo.

—No hables más, no lo hagas—lo interrumpe por fin, Harry pálido da un paso atrás, James uno hacia adelante—, debes entenderlo, no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres sólo un niño, estás solo y lastimado, pero si hay cosa de que debes estar seguro, es que jamás dejaría que nadie te lastimara, que jamás podría yo lastimarte, menos físicamente, antes, creo, me cortaría el brazo y se lo daría de comer a las pirañas.

Al terminar, ambos se observan. El silencio se extiende como cáncer, duele tanto, ambos están ya tan cansados de luchar, de fingir que son invencibles. Harry no quiere creer, sus ojos dicen eso, pero también parecen brillar en algo parecido a la esperanza.

—¿Él te golpeó?—cuestiona al fin, James suspira antes de asentir.

—Sólo un poco, él tuvo la peor parte. Durará mucho en el hospital.

Tal vez esté mal sentirse bien al escuchar aquello, tal vez debería gritar a James, tal vez debería sentir pena por el hombre; pero no puede, la paz crece en su interior, el hombre que por años fue su verdugo, por fin fue vencido, y por su padre.

¿Su padre?

Sí, creo que así es.

—Mañana iremos al Londres muggle, ¿está bien? Voy a comprarte mucha ropa y tú sólo te la probaras y me harás gastar como un loco. Jugaremos a que tú eres un adolescente normal y yo un padre refunfuñón. ¿Está bien? Te reñiré porque me pedirás el nuevo aparato electrónico de música, pero al final te lo comprare y te advertiré de la sordera precoz. Comeremos un helado, eso me gusta, y también tendrás unos lentes nuevos, ¿tal vez de armazón cuadrada? Eso me gustaría, incluso podríamos probar con unos de contacto… sí, jugaremos a eso—susurra con una sonrisa, Harry no la corresponde, pero tampoco niega, ha abierto su coraza y James se siente feliz por eso.

Se acerca, ve que su hijo se incomoda, suelta un suspiro y opta por darle un abrazo rápido lleno de sentimiento que no es correspondido, le cuesta soltarlo, quisiera tenerlo toda su vida de esa manera, protegerlo del mundo cruel.

Cuenta en su mente hasta llegar a sesenta y le vuelve a sonreír, Harry parece nervioso.

—¿Quieres jugar, Harry?

El azabache tarda en contestar, al final asiente desviando la vista, James le sonríe aunque él no puede verlo.

—Una cosa más antes de que me vaya. Sé que es doloroso, sé que te cuesta hablar de ello. Pero cuando estés listo, incluso si para ello pasa una década o dos, quiero que me llames y hablemos por fin sobre tus primeros años de vida en casa de… bueno, de ellos. ¿Prometes que hablaras conmigo cuándo te sientas preparado, Harry?

Harry murmura algo parecido a una afirmación, James lo observa una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto, Sirius lo espera al pie de las escaleras, James apenas en consciente de lo mucho que le duele el cuerpo.

No es una gran victoria, no es un paso definitivo para ser aceptado por su hijo, pero para él es muy importante.

El tiempo, esa es la única forma de hacerle ver lo mucho que le ama. Y James se promete que no se rendirá. Nunca lo hará.

***""""**

**¡Sí! Ya sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, pero tenía muchas ganas de subir el capítulo, que al fin de cuentas terminó demasiado largo, treinta hojas en Word, así que decidí cortarlo, por lo tanto… sí. Pese a que me canse de repetirlo, voy a tener que dar un pasillo atrás con mis palabras porque aún va a faltar un capítulo, y está vez si va a ser el último. **

**Así que sí, perdonen mucho si esperaban ya saber el final de esta historia, de todos modos, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no se abstengan de comentar, en serio, quiero saber cuántos corazones se rompieron al leer esto, realmente, el mío propio se rompió un poquito. **

**Y sí… contestó sus fabulosos reviews: **

loquin: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, jaja, aunque no lo creas me reí con tu comentario, sí, creo que estoy haciendo sufrir a James mucho, mucho, pero bueno, es que no creo que Harry después de recibir tantos abusos sea capaz de aceptarlo así, de sopetón. Ufff, va a faltar un capitulo, es que se me hacía demasiado largo para subirlo, pero espero que te haya gustado. Cuídate.

Jessyriddle: ¡Hola! Que genial que el capítulo te haya gustado, en especial las reacciones de James y Harry, que cuando escribía me hacían borrar párrafos y párrafos porque no me convencía. Con Remus tiene una relación diferente, él más a o menos ocupó el lugar que tuvo Sirius en el cannon, pero como dijiste, James es su padre, no creo que deje de querer a uno por el otro. ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

Nayi: jaja, ¿Qué te digo? Me encanta que te entren los nervios y la desesperación por James, es que sí, creo que en este fic lo hice sufrir mucho, lo peor es que así va a continuar, te lo adelanto. Y sí, no me sorprende nada que no te preocupe Lily… digo, James guapo Potter es simplemente él, todo lo demás no importa :D jaja. Cuídate mucho Naye.

Celtapotter: ¡Hola Celta! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado y ojalá que Eres tú fuese una buena lectura. En cuanto a matar o no matar… no te prometo nada, es que a veces me agarra la vena sádica, jaja, cuídate mucho.

Gin19: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comenta, awww, lo malo es que a James simplemente lo hago sufrir mucho, incluso tal vez un poco a Sirius también, a quien dejé como el amigo que recoge el destrozado corazón del Potter… Me alegra saber que el fic está teniendo ese tono real, cuando lo escribía confieso que me lleve algunos quebraderos de cabeza, porque me atoraba y ya no sabía cómo continuar, es bueno que el resultado final haya sido real. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo en cuanto a las reacciones? ¡cuídate mucho!

Me ha gustado: ¡Hola! Es bueno saberlo, me alegra mucho eso, ¡y no te preocupes! Que yo lo sigo, ya lo tengo acabado así que está bien, incluso si es corta. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Lun Black: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que tus dudas hayan quedado aclaradas, sip, los momentos en cursiva son flach back, perdón por no aclararlo, completamente lo olvide. OH! En serio, creo que estoy siendo demasiado mala con James, pero ni modo, así voy a seguir, jaja, y con Harry… bueno, él tenía sus motivos, también Lily, aunque no puedes evitar sentir pena por James, incluso yo lo hago. ¡Todavía falta un capítulo! Esa es una buena noticia, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar.

Arii Black-18: me agrada que te guste la historia! Bueno, Harry está muy herido, sufrió abuso, yo creo que por eso le cuesta tanto confiar… jaja, me encanto tu review! Fue como leer la sinopsis de un fic fantástico! Es serio, incluso me preocupe un poco porque la historia ya la tenía acabada y no pasaban algunas cosas que tú mencionaste, sin embargo, espero que el resultado te haya gustado y no decepcionado. Entonces… ¡chica! Si algún día decides hacer un fic así debes decírmelo, de hecho, ¿no te molestaría si tomase algunas de tus ideas cómo base para más adelante? ¡cuídate mucho!


	4. Chapter 4

Disfruten la lectura

Capítulo cuatro

*""""*

Horas después James y Harry juegan a la familia perfecta, hacen todo lo que él planea para ambos. Van al Londres Muggle, compran mucha ropa, no hay límites monetarios, Harry muchas veces observa preocupado lo que paga su padre, pero a él no parece importarle.

Lo llama James muchas veces, nunca le dice papá. De nuevo, a él no le importa. Le compra un aparato para escuchar música, le advierte sobre la sordera. Compran un helado, limón para ambos, y se sientan a comerlo en un parque familiar. Hay una pareja de ancianos alimentando a las palomas, las observan picar las migajas de pan, compran un pan propio para alimentarlas.

Los lentes baratos se van, ahora Harry tiene tres pares de diferentes para intercalar, unos parecidos a su antiguo modelo, sólo que más nuevos y bonitos, unos de armazón color rojo oscuro, unos de armazón rectangular, incluso obtiene unos lentes de contacto.

Juegan a la familia perfecta, llegan a casa hastiados y felices. Toda su antigua ropa va a la basura, ninguno de los dos quiere volver a verla. Ahora Harry tiene su propio armario, incluso la pared delantera de su cuarto se llena de posters de algunas de las bandas muggles que más le gustan.

Sirius observa todo de lejos, sonríe con cierta melancolía, está feliz por ambos y se une cuando James comienza a hablar sobre todo lo que hicieron. Harry no dice mucho, cuando todo ha sido acomodado, el juego a acabado, ha vuelto a encerrarse en su propia coraza.

Pero James finge que está bien, hay tiempo, se dice.

*""""*  
Lo que resta de las vacaciones se la pasan jugando, a veces van al Londres muggle, otras juegan al Quiddicth, Harry sonríe con más felicidad, Harry parece más sano. Sonríe a Sirius, habla sobre equipos favoritos con James, escucha música y hace tarea a la luz del día.

Son casi una familia…

Casi. Aún falta mucho, aún hay Voldemort, aún hay abismo entre ambos. James trata de perdonar a Lily, James trata de lucir entero, pero Harry aún grita en sueños, Harry aún es reservado, aún parece no saber qué hizo para ganarse un padre como él, aún parece no aceptar que es amado.

Sirius les da su espacio y desde lejos sonríe a la pareja, hay mucho camino que recorrer, pero algo le dice que ambos lo lograran.

El tiempo pasa, las vacaciones terminan. Se alistan todos para que Harry vuelva a Hogwarts, Sirius es el encargado de comprar todo lo que el muchacho necesita, James es el encargado de pasar cada segundo con su hijo, haciendo que este termine hartándose y gritándole, pero está vez no duele, está vez parece cualquier adolescente normal en busca de su espacio.

No quiere dejarlo ir, cree que ha pasado muy poco tiempo, necesita urgentemente su presencia. Pero sabe que es lo mejor, es la educación de Harry y será el primer año que llegué sin usar ropa vieja y material de segunda mano.

Es un Potter, ahora tiene dinero suficiente y más.

Sirius por su parte, trata de arreglar su relación con Remus. Después de todo él fue quien desconfió, él fue quien lo acusó de traidor sólo por ser hombre lobo.

Y el día de ir a Hogwarts llega, todos están un poco locos. Sirius tiene cruda, James grita por todo lo alto, Harry mete lo que puede al baúl, la capa de invisibilidad, que al inicio había regresado con una mueca a James, vuelve a sus manos, y está vez la acepta con una sonrisa.

Todos se van en un auto muggle, los dos hombres hacen prometer a Harry escribir y a cambio le aseguran que lo visitaran pronto. Llegan a la estación nueve y tres cuartos faltando cinco minutos para que el tren salga, cruzan la barrera en fila, Sirius va a acomodar el baúl, Harry se queda con su padre.

Entonces llega un pelirrojo, es más alto que su hijo, pero parece de su edad. Observa a James como si se tratará de un extraterrestre y saluda a Harry con efusividad, este le corresponde con la misma felicidad, hablan atropelladamente, Ron se sorprende al saber que no usa sus gafas porque trae lentes de contacto.

James observa la interacción desde lejos y no interviene hasta que Harry vuelve a observarlo.

—Él es Ron, es mi mejor amigo, James.

El aludido observa al pelirrojo, este se remueve incomodo, murmura un "mucho gusto" y centra su atención en el mejorado aspecto de su amigo, después observa más interesado al hombre. Parece haberse dado cuenta que su amigo tuvo unas buenas vacaciones.

Harry no parece darse cuenta, Sirius ha llegado por detrás y ahora ambos discuten, probablemente por una tontería. Al final su amigo suelta una carcajada y despeina al muchacho, quien le observa con cierto coraje, el tren está a punto de partir, Ron apresura a Harry, él asiente y le murmura algo antes de caminar hacia James.

Ambos se observan cuando quedan frente al otro, Harry parece nervioso antes de regalarle la primera sonrisa sincera.

—Juguemos a que somos una familia normal, juguemos a que hemos hecho esto un millón de veces, a que pronto volveré a casa y que tú estás feliz porque no escucharas más mi música ruidosa.

James asiente, observa los ojos verdes, que sin gafas parecen llenos de vida.

—Espero no recibir ninguna carta de amonestación por tu comportamiento de parte de Minerva, jovencito.

—No pasará, James—susurra suspirando, el aludido sonríe antes de abrazarlo. Está vez el abrazo es correspondido, aunque dura muy poquito para el gusto de los dos, el tren está a punto de marcharse.

—Juguemos a que siempre has sido Harry Potter, juguemos a que te sientes orgulloso de serlo—el azabache asiente antes de alejarse.

—Yo soy Harry Potter Evans, siempre lo he sido, incluso cuando no lo sabía.

Susurra antes de correr hacia el tren, Ron lo espera en la puerta, ambos intercambian algunas palabras antes de que el azabache de media vuelta y sonría a su padre, después entra totalmente. James se queda allí, observando cómo el tren empieza a avanzar, James siente la necesidad de convertirse en animago y correr detrás de él, pero en cambio, sólo sonríe y sin ser consiente, observa el techo.

Admite que es doloroso, que aún siente cierto rencor, pero este ya no es tan poderoso, ya no gobierna sus sentimientos.

Lily aún no está libre de culpa, aún siente ese rencor. Pero una parte de él ya la perdona.

*"""""*

—Debes dejarlo ir, debes hacer—James frunce los labios, está tan enojado, Dumbledore por otro lado baja la vista, cansado.

—No puede pedirme eso, ya lo perdí una vez y ni siquiera lo supe, no pienso hacerlo ahora… yo..

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._

Aquel pedazo de la profecía se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza.. es tan doloroso.

Tan horrible.

No puede… no puede permitirlo.

—Es su destino.

—¡Y un carajo el destino! No confío en ti Dumbledore—el aludido luce seriamente afectado, pero James no se detiene—. Mandaste a Harry con esas personas y lo sabías… sabías cuánto sufriría y aun así lo permitiste, no dejaste que Remus se acercará, lo aislaste, le diste una vida miserable… fue maltratado, golpeado, humillado… tratado como un peón de ajedrez y por eso… por eso creo que te odio.

Dumbledore pierde todo el color de la cara, de repente los años le caen encima, luce tan arrepentido, pero a James no le importa. Quiere que sufra tanto como lo hizo su hijo.

—Yo sólo hice lo que pensé que era mejor…

—No, hizo lo que pensó que era mejor para usted. No me venga con cuentos baratos.

—No soy la persona que creo que piensas James, yo amo a Harry como si fuese mi hijo—el aludido no puede evitar fruncir los labios.

—Tiene una forma particular de amar, entonces—susurra con voz acida, Dumbledore se estremece, pero no dice nada durante unos segundos, cuando por fin habla, rompe en tenso silencio.

—A mí ódiame todo lo que quieras, me lo merezco, estoy consciente de ello, es mi culpa que Harry sufriera tanto, pero… no puedes segarte respecto a él, es poderoso, es especial, debes dejarlo cumplir su destino porque si no… sino él morirá.

—Yo no lo voy a permitir.

—A veces… a veces querer no es suficiente James.

_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._

_*""""*_

Hubo un tiempo, hace ya unos meses, en que pensó que todo terminaría bien, que Harry aprendería quererlo y aceptarlo, que podrían llegar a ser una verdadera familia.

Hubo un tiempo en el que James aún guardaba esperanza, en el que aún se mostraba fuerte. Eso parece que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, eso parece ya un recuerdo borroso en su memoria.

—Juguemos a que estás a salvo, a que Voldemort no te persigue, a que somos padre e hijo normales.

Harry, sentado a su lado, observa el féretro de Dumbledore sintiéndose mareado. Es una ceremonia hermosa, pero él no siente más que odio. James le aprieta el hombro, James… el padre que aún siente que no se merece.

—Deberías irte ahora—susurra cansado de jugar, lo hicieron un año entero, es hora de enfrentar la realidad.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo entiendes?—Harry se remueve incomodo cuando los sollozos de Hagrid llegan a ellos, después se levanta, sin hacer el menor caso de las miradas que recibe, James le sigue, caminan por la parte trasera, llegan a un viejo sauce.

A unos metros de ellos, un gran hombre está siendo enterrado. Pero ambos parecen haberlo olvidado.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? Voldemort me está persiguiendo, quiere matarme a mí y a toda aquella persona que esté de mi lado.

—No me importa, incluso si muriera mañana. El único lugar en donde quiero estar es con mi hijo—Harry parece un poco impresionado por la declaración, aún se siente nervioso ante las declaraciones de James, pero él jamás tuvo miedo de hacer frente a sus sentimientos, y Harry tendrá que aceptar que lo ama más que a nadie.

—Me iré con los Weasley, no voy a volver contigo.

Algo se rompe dentro de James al escuchar aquella declaración.

—Es lo mejor, tengo que hacer algo, Dumbledore me dejo una tarea y tengo hacerlo solo. Tú tendrás tiempo suficiente como para esconderte o abandonar el país.

—¿Y crees que yo sólo haré todo eso porque me lo dices tú? Harry, te lo prometí hace mucho tiempo y lo voy a volver a decir, no me voy a ir.

El azabache aprieta los labios unos segundos, después parece totalmente derrotado.

—Todas las personas que se acercan a mí mueren, James. No quiero que eso te pasa a ti—el aludido se estremece antes de acercase y abrazarlo, no puede ser que él haya tenido qué ver en la creación de un ser como Harry, simplemente es imposible, es demasiado bueno, demasiado lleno de buenos sentimientos.

—Eso no es cierto…

—Para mi madre sí lo fue—murmura por sobre el hombro de James, de nuevo se estremece, pero lo aprieta con más fuerza.

—Es todo culpa de Voldemort, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Eres sólo una persona buena que ha tenido que sufrir mucho.

—Ya no quiero hacerlo más… me… me mataría si mueres por mi culpa.

Hay algo escondido en la declaración, algo que hace que James se sienta más ligero, incluso más feliz. Harry no lo admite en voz alta, no como James lo hace, pero está seguro que le quiere, que ha aprendido a amarle, y aquello no puede más que hacerle sonreír.

Ambos siguen abrazados, no quieren separarse.

—No va a pasarme nada, me mantendré seguro, te lo aseguro. He incluso, si algo me pasará, no sería tu culpa, nunca sería tu culpa. ¿Entiendes eso?—Harry asiente apretando en su hombro, él suspira. —Quisiera jamás dejarte ir…

—La profecía…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No eres tú, ni soy yo. Es así la cosa. Pero no quisiera, me gustaría que fueses feliz, que no tuvieses tamaña carga, con gusto la tomaría en tu lugar… ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda…?

—No. Debo ser yo. Es mi destino.

—Eres demasiado bueno.

—Y tú muy protector—James sonríe antes de separarse de él, lo observa a los ojos verdes, no puede decir adiós, no a él.

—Prométeme que volverás en una pieza, y que si no es así me dejaras pegar cada una de ellas.

Harry no contesta, el silencio se extiende como cáncer.

—Vamos a jugar una última vez—Susurra James, Harry parece cansado, pero asiente al final, James toma aire con lentitud y lo exhala con una pequeña sonrisa—. Juguemos a que somos sólo muggles, a que somos normales. A que no te persigue una profecía, a que no somos Potter. Dame una semana, vámonos al mundo muggle, ¿has conocido Canadá? Te gustaría, es frio, pero bonito.

Y aunque ambos saben que está mal, se sonríen. Y al menos por una vez, todo lo demás puede irse a la mierda.

*""""*

James deja caer su cabeza a un lado, tiene frio, pero no se acerca a buscar algo con que cubrirse. Observa las estrellas con algo de melancolía, piensa en su hijo y en lo mucho que debe estar sufriendo. Sólo una semana atrás hubo un avistamiento en casa de los Lovegood de Harry Potter y su amiga, y estuvo sonando por todo lo alto.

James está nervioso, siempre es así últimamente. Están bajo el encanto fidelius, viviendo en la casa de campo de Remus, viendo crecer a Teddy, observándolo vivo y bien. Él es un niño tan feliz, es un niño que sabe que es amado y James no hace otra cosa más que extrañar a Harry.

La semana que jugaron por última vez, fue un sueño hecho realidad. Vieron una decena de películas muggles en el cine, visitaron lugares turísticos, James lo presentó a algunas de sus amistades, comieron en su restaurante favorito.

Él rió mucho, él pareció tan feliz. Aún gritaba en las noches, aún parecía preocupado. Pero se había dejado llevar, había disfrutado del oasis que su padre le había prometido. Sin embargo, la semana fue demasiado corta, pronto tuvieron que regresar. Harry con el peso de la profecía sobre sí, James con una absoluta tristeza.

Pasaron unos cuantos días en casa de Remus, Harry jugó con Teddy, riñó con Sirius. Entonces el día de su cumpleaños, se transportaron a la madriguera, en donde hubo un gran pastel y la visita del ministro.

Y entonces… entonces James se dio cuenta que su hijo no sólo había tratado de alejarlo a él, también lo había hecho con una joven pelirroja que lo observaba con ojos tristes y mirada perdida. Que tuvieron historia y un beso de despedida.

Incluso para alguien como su hijo, los problemas normales existían.

Después llegó la boda, James y Harry tuvieron que tomar poción multijugos. Eran ahora uno más, bebieron un poco, comieron otro más, James logró convencer a su hijo para que bailara con Ginny, Sirius se encargó de distraer a Ron.

Y a lo lejos, el orgulloso padre observó a su hijo moverse en la pista de baile junto a la pelirroja, mejilla con mejilla, sueños inalcanzables. Ella lo amaba, él también lo hacía, así que fingieron una última vez, que podían ser felices juntos.

*""""*

Un día más, un nuevo sentimiento estresante en el pecho.

Harry no vuelve, no volverá. James por su parte, trata de hacer todo para ayudarle. Habla en el programa de radio, apoya a su hijo con la esperanza de que él le escuche, que pueda saber que incluso si todo sale mal, su padre estará para él.

Sueña todas las noches, grita en algunas de ellas. No conocía el verdadero miedo, no al menos hasta que Harry tuvo que irse de su lado. Todo lo demás ahora parece tan vacío, tan falto de realidad.

Lily ya no es en su cabeza un sentimiento extraño, ahora la entiende como jamás lo había hecho. Harry es más importante que ellos juntos, Harry vale todo, incluso un engaño. Lily lo previó, está seguro, supo que morirá y que tarde o temprano, James se enteraría de su paternidad. Harry podría perder un padre, pero no a ambos. Sobreviviría y James lo curaría, James lo ayudaría.

Sirius fuma a su lado, él también comienza a hacerlo, es ya de noche. No hay más noticias de Harry, pero las cosas cada vez están peor.

—¿Crees que alguna vez salgamos de toda está mierda?

—No lo sé, pero no es lo que yo espero. Por mi el mundo puede venirse abajo, yo lo único que quiero es tener a Harry de regreso, aunque eso me convierta en la peor persona del universo—su amigo tarda en contestar, pero cuando lo hace luce seguro.

—No, eso te convierte en papá, y una bueno, déjame decirte.

—Me gustaría poder ayudarlo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Crees que él esté bien?

— Eso espero—susurra con una sonrisa—, ese hijo tuyo es un hueso duro de roer. En eso se parece a ti, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

—Yo sólo quisiera que él supiera cuanto lo amo.

—Yo creo que lo sabe.

—No… aún cree es imposible. Aún piensa que no merece que alguien le ame tanto. No te voy a mentir… a veces… a veces temo que él todavía piense en sí como un monstruo—Sirius se estremece ante aquella declaración.

—Harry es un ser realmente especial. No creo que crea ya eso, y si todavía lo hace. Vas a tener muchos más años para demostrarle lo contrario.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?—Sirius le observa con profundidad antes de bajar la vista.

—Sólo voy a decirte una cosa. Mi padre no fue el mejor, de hecho, fue un hombre realmente malo, creía en la pureza de sangre, fui su gran decepción, me maldijo muchas veces y me insultó otras tantas, pero yo nunca perdí la esperanza de que un día despertara cambiado. Y siempre que imaginaba ese cambio, veía a un hombre como tú. Uno que soportara con entereza todos mis desplantes, que me amara y no tuviera miedo de decirlo. Que me abrazara y me defendiera de todo el mundo, que fuese un poquito sobreprotector y me quisiera de todas formas.

Cuando termina, James palmea el hombro de su amigo con cierta amargura. No cabe duda que las mejores personas son las que tienen que sufrir más.

Su hijo.

Sirius.

Remus.

—¡James, Sirius!—el hombre lobo se acerca corriendo hacia ellos, algo extraño brilla en sus ojos cuando se para frente a ellos, está preocupado—. Ha comenzado, invadirán Hogwarts, Harry está allí.

No tiene que decir más, en un segundo James se desaparece del lugar.

*""""*

—¡NO!

Duele, quema por dentro, quiere arrancarse el corazón de raíz, quiere dejar de sufrir. Sirius le sostiene por los hombros, James lo patalea con fuerza. Su hijo está en manos de Hagrid, su hijo no respira, su hijo no se levanta.

Muere un poquito… muere completamente.

Todos gritan, todos luchan. Pero James está en su propia batalla personal, Sirius grita a su lado, Sirius lo sostiene, pero él está tan roto.

Se rompe completo, deja de respirar. Quiere morir, aquí y ahora, todo ha perdido sentido.

Harry está… sí… él, está con Lily. Él ya no estará a su lado.

Ya no despertara con gruñidos, ya no sonreirá cuando vuele en su escoba, ya no será más…

¡Nada! Ya no habrá nada

El mundo termina.

Se rompe, deja de respirar.

Todo da vuelta, su gravedad ha terminado. Vuela en recuerdos, ve sus ojos verdes repletos de vida.

Lanza un grito repleto de dolor, Sirius trata de abrazarlo.

No puede permitírselo, ya nadie será capaz de curarlo, ya nadie podrá ayudarlo.

Cae en un precipicio, la respiración se corta. Ya no habrá risas, ya no habrá adolescente furioso, ya no habrá padre sobreprotector.

Ya no será papá.

No papá.

Los padres no deben ver morir a sus hijos, los padres no saben soportar tal dolor.

No papá… nunca padre de nadie.

Juguemos a…

A que eras feliz Harry, a que eras un Potter, a que no lo eres.

Sonrisa de lado, mirada llena de dolor.

Eres especial.

Juguemos a… a que soy tu padre, una última vez. Juguemos a que te levantas, a que no estás muerto.

Por favor, no estés muerto.

No tú… todos menos tú.

Toma mi vida entonces, no me sirve para nada.

Cae al piso, golpea la tierra.

Llévame entonces, quiero ir contigo.

Por favor.

No me gusta estar solo, no ahora que supe lo que es tenerte.

¿Cómo pretendes que siga adelante? No lo haré sin ti, y me lo prometiste, Harry, me juraste que regresarías a mi lado.

¡Debes cumplir tu promesa!

¿Qué no entiendes que yo te necesito?

Por favor, no estés muerto.

Juega conmigo una última vez, la última y podré irme feliz.

Juega a que sabes que te quiero, juega a que sólo estas dormido, a que volverás.

Juega… juega a que alguna vez me dijiste papá.

*""""*  
Lo observa dormir, su pecho baja y sube y la acción parece un milagro.

Sus manos buscan el calor del tacto y acaricia su mejilla. Sonríe de medio lado cuando Harry arruga la nariz, exhala por lo bajo, se sienta a su lado y cuenta las pestañas antes de observar los ojos verdes que pensó no volver a ver.

Harry hace una mueca, es de sueño ligero y James no ha hecho otra cosa más que molestarlo, incluso si no se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Me duele todo—James sonríe.

—Es normal, tuviste una noche ajetreada—susurra antes de estremecerse, cierra los ojos un segundo. No está dispuesto siquiera a murmurar que su hijo estuvo por unos segundos… muerto.

—¿Tú cómo te sientes?

—Eso no es importante—aclara antes de revolverle el ya alborotado cabello —. Voldemort ya está muerto, Harry.

El azabache abre ligeramente los ojos, la declaración le golpea con fuerza y sin ser consiente sonríe.

—¿Soy libre entonces?—James ríe un poquito.

—No tanto, estas castigado.

—¿Qué…?—balbucea—, ¡eso no es justo, papá!

En el momento ninguno de los dos se da cuenta, sucede después de unos segundos. Harry por fin le dijo papá, por fin lo hizo. Y James no puede evitar sentirse completamente feliz.

Todo el camino que recorrieron valió la pena, todo lo que sufrió tuvo un resultado y este fue positivo.

—Yo también te quiero—susurra con una sonrisa, ríe entonces, la primera carcajada real en años. —. Me gusta, siempre imaginé cómo sonaría el que tú me dijeras así y es mejor de lo que pensé—Harry lo observa inseguro unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—No te lo he dicho antes, pero gracias por todo.

—No tienes porqué, no hice nada por obligación.

—Ya lo sé, soportaste todos mis enojos, soportaste mis cambios de humor, fuiste con los Dursey, golpeaste a Vernon por mí.

—Eso parece haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo, casi como su fuera otra vida.

—Tienes razón.

Ambos se observan, hay tanto qué decir.

—No eres un monstruo, Harry.

—Ya lo sé—sonríe, James le cree.

—¿Quieres contarme ahora lo que sucedió cuando viviste con los Dursey?—los ojos de Harry se oscurecen, parece nervioso, traga en seco, al final asiente.

—Me gustaría… papá. Pero no es una historia corta.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo hijo. Tenemos de sobra.

Sonríen una última vez antes de que Harry asienta. Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, está abriendo su corazón a su padre.

Aún tiene heridas que curar, aún hay un largo camino que seguir.

Aún están rotos, pero el tiempo por fin está de su lado.

_*""""*_

—_¡James!—Lily rió con ganas, abrazándose a sí misma y estornudando un poquito, el aludido soltó una carcajada antes de también caer sobre la pirámide de hojas. _

_Es otoño, todo parece tan mágico. _

—_¡Eres tan infantil!—vociferó aventando un puñado de hojas quebradas a la cara del muchacho, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír con ganas. _

_Pronto ambos se encuentran riendo. Se sienten tan felices, tan jóvenes, hay una vida por delante para ambos, para los dos como si fueran uno. _

—_Sólo me gusta verte reír así Lily, ¿es tan difícil aceptarlo?_

—_Lo es cuando me avientas a un puñado de hojas, James Potter—el aludido sonrió antes de hacer un puchero que a Lily se le antojó adorable. _

—_Yo te amo—susurró antes de abrazarla, la muchacha soltó un suspiro lleno de alegría y se aferró a aquel férreo abrazo. _

_Después se besaron y el mundo perdió su eje. _

_Dieron vueltas sobre las hojas, volviéndose una mezcla se brazos y piernas. _

_Cuando por fin se separaron, su respiración era acelerada, pero ambos se sintieron tan felices, tan lleno de vida. _

_Se observaron, hicieron el amor con la mirada. _

_James se separó sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para acariciar las pecas traviesas de la nariz, Lily soltó otro estornudo, James rodó los ojos. _

—_Prométeme que tendremos muchos momentos así, que estaremos juntos hasta al final—ella sonrió. _

—_Te lo prometo, sólo sería capaz de separarme de ti sí existiese algo que amase más que a ti y creo que eso es imposible. _

—_Totalmente—soltó James, con un deje de egocentrismo travieso—. No hay persona en la tierra capaz de amarte como lo hago yo—terminó antes de volverla a besar. _

_Cuando ambos se separaron, Lily le lanzó otro puñado juguetón de hojas. _

—_¿Quién sabe?—susurró con los ojos brillantes—. Ese alguien podría estar naciendo en este momento—James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. _

—_Al menos todavía me amas, ¿no es así?—Lily no tardó un segundo en contestar. _

—_Sí, te amo James Potter. _

*""""*

Querido James:

He escrito está carta un millón de veces, pero al final jamás me decido por nada y terminó rompiéndola, lo hago porque nunca encuentro la manera de decirte lo que quiero decirte, lo hago porque me siento culpable y porque también estoy tan feliz.

Sin embargo, supongo que sí estás leyendo está carta, es porque yo ya estoy muerta y sabes de Harry.

No tengo dudas de que lo amaras o ya lo amas, ninguna, pero no sé qué vayas a pensar sobre mí. Quizás creas que fue una persona egoísta, que sólo pensé en mí, que no tuve derecho a decidir por ti. Y tienes razón, fui todo eso, y aún lo sigo siendo.

Cuando me enteré de que embarazada fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, busqué tus cartas, quise ir personalmente a darte la noticia, un bebé sería suficiente para tenerte de nuevo en mi vida, porque te extraña horrores, porque había descubierto que me era difícil estar sin ti, que me sentía muy sola.

Pero entonces… supe de la profecía.

¿Es un delito amar tanto como para mentir? Probablemente sí, sé que no hice las cosas bien, que tenías todo el derecho a saberlo, que Harry merecía tenerte como padre.

Pero no me arrepiento, quiero que seas feliz. Que vivas por los dos, que conozcas, que crezcas, que me olvides y aprendas también a perdonar. Quiero que Harry tenga una oportunidad de conocerte, quiero que ambos se encuentren cuando está pesadilla haya acabado.

Pero no quiero atraparte y probablemente cuando yo me haya ido tú ya tengas otra vida, perdóname también si no es así y Harry no te conoció siendo más joven por mis órdenes.

Te dejé enviándote una carta que más o menos daba a entender que había conocido a otro hombre, pero jamás fue así. ¿Recuerdas aquel momento perdido en las memorias más felices de ambos? Yo te prometí que no te dejaría a menos que encontrará a alguien que pudiese amar más que a ti.

Y lo hice… Harry es un niño maravilloso, es mi Sol, es mi todo. Puedo vivir sin ti James, con el corazón destrozado y la vida maldita, ya lo comprobé, incluso si me siento tan sola y desgarrada, puedo hacerlo. Pero no puedo vivir sin él, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

Es lo que más quiero en esta vida.

¿Lo cuidaras por mí? ¿Le enseñaras todo lo que yo le hubiese enseñado?

Sé que serás el mejor padre del mundo cuando lo conozcas, estoy segura de ello.

Te ama.

Lily.

***""""***

**¡Oh cielos! Tan acariñada que estaba con la historia. Al final quise reivindicar un poquito a Lily, porque después de todo ella hizo todo lo que hizo por amor. Y aunque el final es muy abierto, supongo que ustedes ya pueden imaginar que la historia continua así feliz. **

**En fin, me encariñé mucho con el cortito fic, así que sólo quiero darles las ultimas gracias por comentar y poner en favoritos a la historia. **

**Cementen, quiero saber su opinión general de fic. **

**Ya sólo contestó reviews: **

roMaCpda: ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que la historia te haya gustado, incluso cuando tu primera concepción no haya sido muy buena y que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad porque mis otras historias te gustan, eso se agradece mucho. ¡Hay! Es que James y Harry son simplemente perfectos como padre e hijo. ¿Qué te pareció este último capítulo? ¡cuídate mucho!

Celtapotter: Muchas gracias por comentar! Qué bueno que te haya gustado… ¡Ya ves! Aunque no lo especificó, Remus no murió, tampoco James, tampoco Sirius. Todos al final como familia feliz, porque pienso que ya con Lily hubo suficiente dolor. Cuídate mucho.

Loquin: aww, es que la verdad es muy difícil imaginarse la infancia de Harry, debió ser horrible. Y cómo pudiste notar en este capítulo, la guerra aún seguía. Y en cuanto a James… creo que me falto un poco de reacción por su parte al enterrarse, pero es que se me hizo que el capítulo ya estaba un poco saturado de emociones. En fin, cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar.

Reina Barboza: jaja… ¡sí! Y cobra mucho más sentido en este capítulo, porque el nombre del título de hecho está mencionado por allí… es que incluso a mí me ha causado cierta tristeza el fic, es tan depresivo en algunas partes, aunque los Dursey se lo tenían bien merecido. Creo que tienes razón, lo peor es que casos así se dan en vida real y a veces son muy tristes. Pero en fin… ¿ves que te hice caso? Dure algo así como una semana para subir el último capítulo. Es que desde la perspectiva de James todo es más desgarrador, más doloroso, no porque Harry no haya sufrido, sino porque James lo sabe y también sabe que no estuvo allí para él. ¡Espero que el último capítulo te haya gustado mucho! Gracias por comentar.

Potter Evans: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, y tienes razón, la historia pudo alargarse más pero así chiquita le da otro toque, como si se tuviese que degustar pronto, porque no va a durar mucho. Cuídate.

Nayi: jfrejhfsdkhnjdndcs jaja… ¡espero que el final haya sido suficiente para salvar a tu bebé! Es que ya hasta quise reivindicar a Lily. Jaja, y no te preocupes, yo también soy rara porque disfrute escribiendo la venganza. ¡Es que me gusta mucho como quedo de corta y rápida! Así que te va a tocar joderte a ti… jaja, no te creas. Cuídate mucho Naye.

Jessyriddle: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, en cierto, los Dursey se merecen lo peor, espero que el final no te haya decepcionado. Cuídate mucho.

Gin19: Oh, estoy de acuerdo contigo, la infancia de Harry es horrible, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho imaginarla. Pero realmente, los Dursey se merecían la venganza y que fuese James el que la hiciera. Jaja… ¡sí! Por eso tiene el título, se refiere a esa parte, donde James y Harry juegan a que tiene una vida mejor. Aunque yo creo que toda relación lleva su tiempo, por eso se desarrolla con lentitud. Espero que el último capítulo te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho.

Arii Black-18: !Hola! es muy bueno leerte por acá también, me encantan que esta historia también te guste. Jaja… yo también al escribir la venganza estaba sonriendo, en especial que fuese James quien les diese su merecido. Es que James ve a Harry como el ser perfecto, aunque de hecho el muchacho este seriamente lastimado por eso le perdona todo, creo que así son nuestros padres con nosotros. Es que creo que toda relación se construye con el tiempo, simplemente en mi cabeza no podía penar en que las cosas fuesen "Hola, soy James y su tu padre" "Oh, qué bien, yo soy Harry y ya te amo, por cierto, sufrí de golpes y abusos con los Dursey" jaja… simplemente no hay historia si eso pasa. Ooh! Muchas gracias, es bueno que pese a todo la historia te haya gustado y sí… gracias por los elogios, suben mi ánimo y así. jaja… mi mamá me dice lo mismo, supongo que eso de andar en otro mundo es común en nosotras… :D ¡De nuevo muchas gracias! a mí también me encantaría ayudarte, sí alguna vez subes alguno de los muchos fics que imaginas y te atoras un poquito… sería un gusto también ayudarte. ¡cuídate mucho! Y gracias otra vez.


End file.
